The American Way
by SE46 Mantis
Summary: First Chapter: On a dull and dusty mission in Outworld, Cassie Cage finally finds some entertainment in the form of a rather aggressive D'Vorah. Fourth Chapter: Sent into enemy territories, Cassie will see just how well her sense of diplomacy will fare against the Mad Empress. Shameless Cassie centred smut.
1. The Amerian Way (Cassie x D'Vorah

_Notes: Mortal Kombat X, slated for 2015, is my upcoming want, need and desire and it's already looking to be a fantastic (and nauseatingly brutal) addition to the franchise! Veterans looking better than ever, newcomers looking awesome and the Fatalities are positively (and sometimes literally) mind-blowing._

_Ergo, what better way to celebrate the upcoming blood-lusting delight than some classic lesbian porn between Sonya and Johnny's gum-chewing badass of a daughter Cassie Cage and vicious arthropod-inclined lady D'Vorah? I'm honestly a tad surprised that this hasn't been done yet, but first times are always so tricky. Well, here goes nothing._

_Enjoy._

* * *

The marketplace was dusty, hot, stifling, dusty, packed full of disgusting beasts that smelled like shit, dusty, with grumpy people glaring at everything around them as they handled stinky greasy meats or weird stinky fruits and above all else, it was dusty.

In short, it was exactly the kind of shithole Cassie Cage had expected Outworld to be, given the stories her parents had told her about this place. Granted, it did seem a lot more peaceful than what her parents had insinuated about the place, with the peeps around here simply checking out wares and nattering to each other and stuff, but she supposed that was due to a lack of Shao Kahn's blood-lusting tyranny than misinformation.

Of course, even with the inter-dimensional tyrant dead and gone, there was still the fact that his replacement was that disturbing dude named Kotal Kahn, who looked like he'd walked out of a B-list Aztec horror movie. Maybe he wasn't as utterly devoted to dominating everything as the previous Kahn had been, but he was still a dangerous guy who could demand an assault on Earthrealm just as quickly as he could turn around and rip out the heart of a peep standing behind him for no reason other than he felt like it.

Cassie idly wondered what it'd be like to have to work for a self-proclaimed Sun God who would just as quickly stab you in the throat as he would give you an elegant little totem. Entertaining, probably, in that 'you only live once' kind of way. At least he could make sure his minions could get a tan whenever they wanted.

Well whatever. The politics of Outworld didn't concern her much, so long as they stayed in Outworld and out of everywhere else. All that mattered was finishing her mission, and the sooner she finished said mission here, the sooner she could head back home, get out of this overheated leather death-trap she called a suit and rinse all her worries (and dust) away with a shower.

Fuck, the very thought of any kind of steamy watery relaxation had her sighing contentedly, the thought of washing away the gritty sands trying to cling to her, washing away the sweat and finding salvation from the burning touch of the glaring sun (thank goodness she'd remembered her sunglasses).

With such good thoughts in mind and her headphones nestled snugly in her ears with some retro tunes blaring, she continued her stroll, ignoring any distasteful glares the locals may shoot at her. They'd never been too fond of Earthrealm natives, especially when it became the realm their grand and glorious Emperor met his fate, but she doubted they'd try anything. After all, these were but lowly peasants who were better off managing their wares than picking on a foreign warrior. Leave fighting to actual combatants. Cassie considered asking them if they had seen her target pass by here, but she doubted she'd get any answer other than a middle finger.

Assuming of course they even knew the symbolic relevance behind flipping someone a middle finger. Or if they even had middle fingers. Cassie shrugged; she wasn't much for the biology of Outworld residents either. Here there were people with extra arms, blades in their arms, horses for lower bodies or bear traps in place of a mouth. Freaky shit like that. She scoffed a bit and carried onwards.

As her path began to result in her leaving the main market and its peasants behind and passing by some abandoned tents with debris littered around them (a sales pitch gone wrong, she supposed), Cassie became vaguely aware that the music pumping through her headphones were not the only sound she was picking up. Through her obnoxious tunes (as her mother had always referred to them as), there seemed to a weird sort of buzzing filtering in, and quite frankly she did not like it.

Strange noises, after all, always tended to be a prelude for negative circumstances. At least, that's what horror movies had always taught her.

A hand slipped to her music player and turned it off, the other moving to remove her headphones as she paused and began to search for where this buzzing was coming from. Quite close, getting closer, coming from to the right of her it seemed. Securing her player into a pocket, she turned her head slightly to better pinpoint the sound, and her curiosity was rewarded at the sight of a humanoid figure fluttering towards her upon thin bug-like wings.

Now this was an interesting development, certainly not quite the negative circumstance she'd first thought. She found herself grinning; looks like her dull dusty walk might yield some entertainment today.

The figure, with bright yellow skin and small spikes protruding from the shoulders, clad in a black hooded cape and shirt with rather skimpy panties, landed a few metres before her, dark eyes unreadable under the shadow of the hood as the wings retracted away into the back. The frame was feminine and the posture seemed irritable. Clearly, someone was in a bad mood.

Well, bad moods had always been more amusing than intimidating for her (unless it was her mother in the bad mood). Cassie decided to be diplomatic, putting her hands on her hips and cheerfully stating: "Well, can't say I was expecting to meet you here, D'Vorah."

Half human, half insect, all bitch, D'Vorah hissed a snide reply: "Nor was I expecting such pestilence to cross into this realm. What business do you have here, human?"

"Doing the higher-ups a favour." She replied coolly, taking a moment to examine her fingernails to further display her non-hostile intent, unresponsive to the insult. "I'm looking for a runaway, a sneaky little gal called Mileena. You heard of her? Curvy girl, purple outfits, mouth full of demon teeth? Supermodel plus shark, basically?"

"I know of the Emperor's mutant spawn." D'Vorah spat, a bunch of freaky little wasps buzzing from under her cloak and darting this way and that around her as she levelled a glare at the human. "But the hive has no interest in her motives. Our intentions revolve around your presence here."

"Lemme guess, those intentions involve warm welcomes and cups of coffee? Or maybe you have ants in your pants and you need help clearing them out?" Cassie scoffed. It was probably a bad idea to act like a smart-ass to a clearly irritated half-insect capable of deploying deadly venoms, but shit, Outworld was boring and the hybrid was interesting.

"Always so sharp, your tongue." D'Vorah hissed, and suddenly four insect-like limbs tipped with sharp stingers stretched out from her abdomen, flicking at her menacingly as the hybrid spread her arms wide, daring Cassie to accept her challenge. "The hive shall devour it first."

"Right. Very nice." The human replied, utterly disinterested in the other female's hostility. "Get the hive to eat me, that's swell. But listen to me for a sec, D'Vorah. I know you and I don't really get along well, I know I'm just some lowly pest to you, but I really don't have time to be getting into a brawl with you right now."

"Your time is not my concern."

"Of course it isn't. You know, you were never ever really forthcoming with tourists before, but you seem sort of especially frustrated today. You on your monthly fit? Or do you even get that?"

D'Vorah hesitated for a second, unused to either the slang or the subject, before finding it best to retort: "I suffer none of these monthly fits that you speak of. The Kahn is merely tired of you pathetic Earthrealmers repeatedly stepping foot where you do not belong, and so are we!"

Cassie just laughed: "Right, whatever you say. Look, ladybug, that's a fair point, I shouldn't be here and believe me when I say I don't want to be here either. But I have my mission, so why don't we just ditch the aggression and settle this peacefully, rock some good old diplomacy?"

"I have no _interest_ in your _diplomacy_!"

"Oh really?" The human challenged, promptly and purposefully approaching D'Vorah, whom tensed slightly in preparation for a possible attack. "Would you have interest in it if I did it like this?"

Upon these words, upon reaching the other female, she put a hand around D'Vorah's neck and, before she could react, pulled her in and kissed her.

The hybrid had been intending to stab the human to death with her stingers if she'd tried anything, had been prepared for any kind of aggressive action the pest had taken but the sudden sensation of her lips on hers froze her entire body; it was a feeling quite unlike nigh anything she could have expected. It was like a sort of tingling, a sort of fire bursting to life inside her, and it halted all notions of defence and violence with utter ease.

Elder Gods above, what sorcery was this?!

Cassie, on the other hand, held no surprise, merely smug enjoyment. D'Vorah's lips were not quite as soft as a humans, a tad firmer, probably due to her bizarre biology. Nevertheless, they were delicious to press against, very smooth and they had the human murmuring into them in her appreciation.

Plus, it was so funny how D'Vorah had practically just stopped right in her let's-fight-to-the-death tracks over a mere kiss; even her wasps buzzing around them didn't know what to do, perplexed by their queen's inaction.

Satisfied with her outlandish stunt, Cassie withdrew with an audible pop, bearing an impressively smug smile as she awaited an inevitably amusing reaction.

"W-what?" D'Vorah squeaked, utterly caught off-guard by this turn of events, insectoid limbs sagging and retracting as she tried to wrap her mind around this. "W-what was-"

Cassie had to withhold a laugh at just how surprised and squeaky the hybrid had gotten. Pure gold right there.

"Like I said; diplomacy. So, why don't we head into one of these and preach some peace?" She muttered sultrily, seizing the surprised D'Vorah by the hand and leading her into one of the abandoned tents, D'Vorah's posse of wasps following them inside. The shade inside was refreshingly cool, some tattered old pillows and blankets lying around looked comfy and the lack of dust was downright heavenly. Of course, there were mere pleasant additives to the true delight about to go down.

Admittedly, this was very impulsive, a sort of on-the-fly kind of strategy, but then, that was how she rolled.

Now, she'd never considered herself seductive, per se, not the kind of sensual swaying flower that someone like Mileena would be. She was always more straight-forward and blunt when it came to getting what she wanted, and what she wanted right now was to throw all rationale out of the window and fuck the frustration right out of this grumpy little bug.

"Y-you cannot honestly expect-" D'Vorah tried to protest, seeing where this could be going and totally unaware of what to do about it, but Cassie then spun around and pulled the hybrid against her in an embrace and murmured: "I don't expect a lot of things, D'Vorah, but I can expect that you'd at least be up for a try."

The hybrid hesitated, and so she kissed her again, a bit more in-depth this time, hands running along the curves of her smooth yellow hips. D'Vorah gave a sort of little murmur, doing her best to comprehend the alien flickers of delight fizzling here and there, hands mimicking Cassie in gripping her hips. Of course, she did it for support while Cassie did it because she liked feeling her up.

Heck, she liked kissing her too. The hybrid had that lovely sort of firm yet malleable aspect as aforementioned, very nice for her softer parts to rub against. She wasn't much for kissing back yet, still a bit unsure, but Cassie was perfectly happy to hold her hand through the route.

Well, as she'd said, at least she seemed up to try. How nice of her! Cassie smirked a bit as she withdrew a bit for them to take a breath, before pressing into her again with a slight groan from the hybrid.

Her tongue flicked at her lips now, rubbing along them whilst requesting entrance, and D'Vorah tentatively allowed it, whimpering a bit as Cassie stuck her tongue into her mouth. She felt around with it, curiously tasting at the other female and brushing against her teeth- Oh! They were pointy, very pointy. D'Vorah had some sharp teeth alright.

Why did every babe in Outworld seem to have razor-sharp teeth? Weird.

The wasps buzzing around them, unsure of how best to assist their queen, were kind of annoying her. Cassie flicked her hand at them irritably and they seemed to get the idea; they promptly darted out of the tent, leaving Cassie to have her way with their 'mother' in peace. How nice of them to have some common courtesy.

Or maybe D'Vorah didn't want them to see this, always so motherly to little bugs. Either way.

"Let's try a bit of cultural exploration." Cassie murmured once the kiss was finished, taking a moment to find amusement in D'Vorah's flushed face before sidling around and pressing herself to her back, hands reaching around to grasp at the rims of her shirt, just under the hood's prominent collar. "This is a very popular hobby back on Earthrealm."

She fiddled under the collar for a second, satisfied to find some crude little clasps connecting them before promptly unclasping them. Pulling them back, she was very satisfied to peek over the hybrid's spiked shoulder and see the twin yellow orbs exposed to the world. D'Vorah tentatively shrugged off the unbound shirt, silently submitting to the other girl's intentions.

She was not well-versed in this whole sexual act thing; she was aware of it, aware of how it tended to work, but she'd never participated in it herself. The idea that this irritating human would be the one to coerce her into it was outrageous, but at the same time, she was finding herself becoming quite curious. Perhaps it might prove useful to indulge?

Regardless, Cassie pulled off her gloves, tossing them to the floor carelessly, before sliding her hands under the hybrid's arms and bringing them around to wrap around her breasts. D'Vorah gave a faint little murmur at the intriguing touch, before Cassie slowly began to feel her up, tantalising and curious in her exploration.

Ooh, her boobs were lovely to play with; quite firm and perky, rather malleable and smooth. Like the rest of the half-insect, they danced a fine line between a bug's smooth shell and a human's soft skin. Fairly cool to the touch too, a nice change of pace from the relatively heated environment, and so fun to squeeze. Her fingers enclosed around them tightly, lifting them slightly and rubbing at them fondly.

All in all, she could say she was very satisfied with these lovely little tits.

D'Vorah was trembling as Cassie's hands impishly fondled her breasts, limbs twitching and faint moans escaping her as the human squeezed at her, delighting in the reactions she was coercing from her. Cassie Cage always was one to enjoy seeing someone coming apart at the seams, and in this case, the wonderful feeling of touching D'Vorah's smooth malleable rack and the whimpers said touches were earning was most certainly enjoyable.

Clearly the bug lady wasn't accustomed to being sexually teased, so delightfully awkward and unsure in her reactions. Cassie found that just made this situation all the merrier.

"You like it, don't you?" She purred, nuzzling into the other female's exposed spiked shoulder with shit-eating smirk in place, teasing her fingers over the peaks of her prey's perky tits. "Just look at you shudder. You love it when I play with your tits, don't you?"

"I-I am queen among, oh, insects! I a-am hardly, ah, a plaything to your perverse whims, human- oooh..." D'Vorah attempted to protest, nerves tingling as Cassie maintained her vigorous groping. But try as she might to speak otherwise, probably a futile attempt to avoid the human one-upping her, there was no denying the exotic pleasure tickling at her so sweetly.

Thank goodness her hive had left; her poor children would be so outrageously shocked at their mother's unbecoming responses to this mere human's touch!

"You think so, huh?" The human chortled, rubbing at her prey's nipples with her thumbs before pinching them between her fingers, earning a squeak of shock, and then cupping the twins fondly. "I'm no expert, but I'm thinking your actions speak louder than your words."

Any other time, the hybrid might be indignant at such blatant disregard for her defensiveness, but as it stands, she was far too involved in the human's touch to really offer much complaining. And touch she liked to do; Cassie murmured sweet little compliments to her as she continued to feel her up and fondle her, relishing in her playtime.

Of course, time comes soon enough to request a change of events.

"So, ladybug, let's see what you're packing down below." Cassie stated brightly, resulting in D'Vorah giving a disbelieving sort of whimper as one of the human's hands abandoned her bosom and start to tickle its way down to her hips. The idea that the human was willing to delve into nether regions that no other had dared to before had the hybrid shuddering in both unease and anticipation; how much further was she willing to let a mere Earthrealmer take her?!

Evidently, fairly far given her complete lack of resistance. Was this what it was to be struck down by carnal desire? Bizarre.

Nevertheless, she felt a thrill of anticipation suddenly buzz within her when the human's hand reached her pants and idly slid under the rim. In the past, she'd perhaps experimented with touching herself down there a few times, but never anything particularly drastic. It had been nice, those times, and she was wondering exactly what new sensations the human could unlock.

Cassie found herself pausing in her motion, her finger barely nestled under the pants as she had a brief muse. D'Vorah was a humanoid female, yes, but at the end of the day, regardless of how much she looked it, she wasn't human. What might be waiting for her exploring finger? Some kind of insect ovipositor thing? Teeth? Straight-up a dick?

Well, nothing ventured, right?

Her finger leaned down and grazed a familiar structure; okay then, plain old vagina down below. Aw, cute, she even had the clitoris. She could feel the little protrusion underneath smooth folds, feel the damp heat just under her tip. Now this was easy to work with; Cassie knew a thing or two about feeling up a pussy, probably aided by the fact that she had one herself. Convenient.

So, she teased her finger around the edge of the entrance, so softly pulling at the folds to catch a feel of the wetter muscle underneath. She slid across the slit with her tip, pinched at her muscle ever so gently and tenderly prodding at her little clit, alternating techniques to earn herself some sweet results.

D'Vorah was moaning and keening like no tomorrow, her hips unconsciously twitching and thrusting at her, and she adored the adorable little sounds her actions coerced. Any asshole passing by would have to be deaf to miss the sounds she was making, but that was just another gnarly little thrill.

"Like it?" Cassie murmured, leaning her head against the other female's hood as she rubbed her ring finger on the sensitive little bud. Upon receiving a faint nod, she added: "Feels good, doesn't it? Believe me when I say, it's only gonna get better from here."

To emphasize the statement, she slid the tantalising finger into D'Vorah's malleable folds, digging it past the outer lips in warmer wetter territory. Oh, she was nice and slick inside, the hybrid immediately giving a high keen of pleasure at the penetration. Cassie's finger clearly knew what it was doing, grazing her inner walls so lovingly! It had her panting with ease! Elder Gods grant her strength!

The blonde was intrigued by the hybrid's vagina emulating an actual human's; she'd expected some kind of difference somewhere, but apparently not. Guess being half-insect didn't entire switch up the physiology. Cassie scoffed a little; why did she care? Biological conundrums aside, a pussy was a pussy so maybe she just stick to fingering the pussy.

And what a lovely pussy to finger it was! So warm and wet, a little tight but easy enough to probe. She was enjoying getting into the other girl profusely, getting her fingers soaked in her sticky fluids. She felt compelled to make a beehive-and-honey pun, but she doubted her pseudo-friend-with-benefits would get it.

D'Vorah shuddered and groaned as Cassie casually fingered her, sliding her intruding little appendages around the wet inner walls of the other woman to coerce plenty of stimulation. Ooh, she was getting wetter by the second. And with the wetness would soon come that mighty need for release, and so Cassie figured she ought to start heading for the finale.

"There we go…" Cassie purred, satisfied with how slick the other female's pussy had gotten and thus withdrawing her fingers, casually wiping them clean over D'Vorah's thigh. "Nice and wet. Now comes the part where we get naked, ladybug, and then I'll show you exactly how the girls have fun back in Earthrealm."

D'Vorah managed a weak nod, her knees feeling quite faint with the sensations spiking through her nether regions. The human released her before squatting down and gripping D'Vorah's panties, pulling them down with relish. Exposing more of the hybrid as she coerced to step out of the panties, she took a moment to admire the yellow sheen of her curvaceous buttocks. The temptation to bury herself in these sweet cheeks or give them a short slap was potent, but she figured it'd be better to keep things simple for her buddy's sake.

Besides, there was always a next-time to expand on D'Vorah's sexual thesaurus.

She ought to get stripped herself, but she doubted D'Vorah was in tune with belts and such, the stuff that people in Earthrealm barely cast a second glance at, so to help her out she unclipped a few clips here and there. With these undone, she shrugged off her leather coating, pulled off her sunglasses and dumped them all to the side before rearing up and idly rubbing the hybrid's shoulders, who'd remained quite still and anxious while the human had pulled off her pants.

Aww. So forward when prepping for a fight to the death, not so much for sexy-times in a tent. How cute.

"There we go, like a butterfly out the cocoon. Now it's your turn." She stated brightly, turning D'Vorah around and gesturing to her suit. "Strip me."

The hybrid was a touch hesitant, but decided to give it a shot. The human's bodysuit seemed convoluted at first, such was the bizarre style of Earthrealm, but D'Vorah was relieved to find it was much simpler than it looked. All she had to do was grab the metal tab at the collar and pull it down and instantly she was rewarded by navy-blue leather peeling away to reveal smooth pinkish skin underneath.

A quick glance upwards to check if this was indeed the solution to removing the other woman's clothes and the human gave her a reassuring smile as she began to shrug her arms out of the sleeves. The suit began to fall back, releasing her breasts from their confinement and D'Vorah was quick to take advantage of this development, hands shifting in to cup the exposed orbs as she grasped (literally) the opportunity to return the favour for her earlier groping.

Cassie sighed contentedly as D'Vorah played with her tits, squeezing them gently and clearly mimicking her earlier groping of the hybrid. Wiggling her hips and kicking her legs a bit, she kept the suit falling downwards as the hybrid touched and teased her; ooh, she wasn't half bad at it, wasn't half bad at all. What she lacked in refinement, she made up with a desire to learn.

D'Vorah was eager to learn indeed; the human's breasts were very soft, very warm, so plainly mammalian yet quite delightful to feel. They were a fair bit larger than hers, a tad heavier, and she suspected they may be bloated from the Earthrealmer's arrogance. She might mention that if they ever traded harsh words again.

Still, she liked touching them. They were fun to squeeze and play with. No wonder Earthrealm regarded this as a popular hobby, the fondling of bosoms. It was a hobby she was quite tempted to learn more of. Cupping them upwards and pushing them together slightly, rubbing erect nipples under her fingers, D'Vorah decided on another strategy and leaned into them, mouth pressing to the left peak with an experimental kiss.

There was a nice flavour to them, something warm and vaguely sweet, and it provoked a quite impressive moan from the human. It was a nice sound, one she decided she ought to hear again. She continued to tenderly kiss at it, occasionally drawing around the tip with her tongue, constantly assessing the pleasured murmurs of the other female. Assured in the success of her actions, D'Vorah promptly latched her lips around the tip. Locked on, she began to suckle at it, finding the sensation exotic and entirely intoxicating. It was an impulsive manoeuvre but one that paid off well for both participants.

Enjoying this activity, the hybrid pressed up against the breast, face somewhat digging into the soft flesh, before drawing back slightly and tugging at it, intrigued at the motions she could put it through.

"Ooh, D'Vorah…" Cassie moaned, delighting in the hybrid's confidence and her eager little lips. "That's it, ladybug, suck them good for me..."

D'Vorah liked the sound of her pleasured request; there was a certain satisfaction in finally being the one to have the human reacting to her touch, being the one having her way with her, having her name murmured so sensually. Obeying with gusto, she maintained her zealous assault on the human's chest, groping tightly at her with her claws (though aware of not accidentally clawing the other woman) to complement her suckling.

She shouldn't be so neglectful though. Releasing her target, she then shifted her mouth to the right breast and licked at it playfully, delighted to have the human moaning again, before sucking at it. Ooh, it was an action she was growing fonder of by the second. This method of undergoing cultural exploration of Earthrealm habits was very persuasive, she had to admit.

Cassie gave a drawn-out moan of enjoyment as D'Vorah sucked her tits, hands gripping the other woman's wrists as the hybrid's tongue worked at her, whimpering softly when she nipped at her with those sharp teeth. D'Vorah felt a thrill of excitement, not just in the exotic taste of the human's rack but in finally turning the tables and having her be the one shaking and groaning under her touch. Her sharp tongue wasn't quite so sharp when all it could do was moan.

As D'Vorah finished suckling at her, pulling back for a breath with a strand of saliva waggling between her lips and the targeted nipple, Cassie murmured: "Good job, D'Vorah. Now let's kick it up a notch, shall we?"

D'Vorah obediently withdrew at her words, awaiting the human's next action, which was to promptly pull her in for a tight hug and again press her lips against the hybrid's. D'Vorah was prompt in returning the hug this time around, hands eagerly wrapping around the human as they swayed on their legs before falling backwards

The two landed onto the tattered pillows and covers, Cassie straddling the other female and wrapping an arm around her to make sure their breasts were pressed together. D'Vorah's legs, intriguingly tough yet smooth much like the rest of her, curled around her hips as the two's tongues squirmed against each other.

Fuck this was good; the hybrid was adorably inexperienced in the art of lip-mashing and tongue-twisting, with her cute little squirming, eager tongue and sloppy snogging contrasting the more relaxed and tactful human. She was reacting so much intensely now, really getting into the swing of things, and Cassie was loving how swiftly the whole situation, initially so hostile, had shifted to this.

Cassie grinded the other girl hard, rubbing their chests together in a delightful rhythm of skin-on-skin. She adored their breasts pressing together, feeling the hybrid's perky mounds moulding against hers, hardened tips digging into softer skin. It sent bolts of delight sparking through her, provoked plenty of muffled moans from their mashing lips. Fucking perfection.

D'Vorah was getting so worked and antsy, wriggling wildly against Cassie and whimpering into her lips and those insect limbs protruding and wiggling around, and thus the human figured that now would be a good time to give the other girl what she really needed. She'd done so well, after all; she deserved the finale.

"Hang on a sec." She murmured, rearing back now and barely withholding a grin as the other female gave an irritated whimper at the loss of contact. Reaching for her suit, she fiddled with one of the pockets on the hips until she was able to extract her baton. A flick of the handle and it extended to its full length, gleaming a bit in the faint shaft of light coming from the flap of the tent.

D'Vorah hesitated, uncertain as to why the human had procured the weapon and tensing up a little in case of treachery, before she assured her: "What happens next is a good trick from the page of Cage, baby. Lie back, relax, and let Cassie work her magic."

Tentatively, the hybrid obeyed as Cassie laid beside her, one arm propping herself up and the other bringing the rod around to the other girl's hips. The metal tip poked against the tip of D'Vorah's clitoris playfully, before Cassie gently shifted it around the edges of her labia, having a little bit of fun first. She was already pretty soaked, but more never hurt.

D'Vorah was squirming pretty profusely now as the metal probed at her entrance, harder and cooler than the human's fingers. It teased at her just as well, though, and the teasing was driving her crazy. She could feel the pleasure accumulating somewhere deep inside of her, building slowly with each spike of delight, and instinct demanded she reach that peak deep within.

Cassie observed her reactions with relish, loving how swiftly her body was growing to demand more from the metal rod teasing her pussy. She'd played with her weapon this way herself a few times, and it had been as joyous for her as it was for the hybrid right now, her whole body arching and thrusting to try and get more of the tool inside her. So demanding, so demanding.

"Want me to put it in?" Cassie purred, leaning in and fondly licking at the other girl's perky tit as she continued to tease at her entrance with the baton. "Want me to fuck you?"

"Please…" D'Vorah whimpered, somewhat affronted at having to plead for it. "Put it in, human…"

"Ah, ah, you forgot the magic word."

A shuddering breath and a faint growl. "Please, _Cassie_. Put it inside me…""

"Much better." Cassie chuckled, and with that, she began to ease the rod into D'Vorah's dribbling pussy.

She squeaked at first at the intrusion, whimpering as the cool metal forced its way into her, Cassie idly nuzzling at her chest to ease her somewhat as she worked it in deeper. She pushed it in further and further until she felt she ought to pause, D'Vorah shaking as she adjusted to it, before gently sliding it back out. The hybrid barely had time to lament its absence before she thrust it back in, earning a high-pitched squeal from her.

Setting up a rhythm now, slowly and surely easing it in and out of the moaning hybrid, Cassie gleefully fucked her with the baton. It was positively wonderful to finally reach that fabled point where she could start pounding the other woman until she came buckets and see just exactly how undone the queen amongst insects became when she was spilling her entire Raiden-damn pussy.

With her hand keeping up the pace, she again leaned her hand and applied her mouth to D'Vorah's breast, doing her own wee bit of tit-sucking to further enhance her experience and repay her for her own boob play earlier. Ooh, and was it nice too, D'Vorah's tit had an exotic kind of flavour to it, almost like honey. It was gorgeous for her tongue to run over, absolutely gorgeous.

Nothing quite like being bosom buddies to further spice up a playdate.

D'Vorah groaned as Cassie intensified her rhythm, sliding the handle of her metal baton in and out of the hybrid's vagina with impressive precision and smoothness, gleaming metal coated in her fluids. Oh she was in the clouds, absolutely in the clouds, with the human's innovative tool grinding so swiftly along her inner walls and sending spikes of pleasure skittering through her. It slid into her core so smoothly, hard metal easily overwhelming slick flesh and having her whole body buzzing with ecstasy, buzzing with pleasure beyond all her previous experiences in stimulating her core.

By the hive, masturbation wouldn't be quite the same after undergoing Cassie's off-key tuition.

Oh Elder Gods above, this was so wonderful! The rod penetrated her so sharply, grinding against her, working her into a frenzy the likes of which she'd never known! Every retreat voided her with un-tempered need and every penetration had her whole body riling up further.

The hybrid's spasms were getting more intense now, working up to an intense rate and Cassie could just tell that the end was nigh. Experience with rodding her snatch this way herself had given her a good eye for telling when it was bringing one close to climax.

"Do you feel yourself getting close?" Cassie growled, withdrawing from her chest and thrusting the baton in harder now, faster, the hybrid squirming and keening by her. She was feeling pretty hardcore right now, dominating the hybrid like this. "Do you feel it building up inside you, begging to come out? Is it practically screaming to be let out?!"

"Y-Yes!" She squealed, her whole body shaking like a woodlouse on its back, the metal tool touching her in places she'd never thought about, provoking such fires within her, a bubbling power building up inside. "By the hive, **YES**!"

"C'mon then, D'Vorah, let it all out!" Cassie demanded, suddenly quite zealous in her carnal desire to have the other girl flooding herself, the sense of domination burning yet more intensely. "Cum for me, _cum as hard as you **fucking can**_!"

D'Vorah squeaked as the pressure built up yet further, enhanced by the human's furious thrusting and her intense demands. Elder Gods above, it was building up so much, higher and higher, as if all of her venom were concentrating deep within her. It was like it was swelling now, rearing up into a giant core of flame, magma bubbling under the thin earth. Oh Elder Gods, it was so overwhelming, grinding so deeply inside her, swelling, growing, powering-

Oh, oh Elder Gods, oh, it was bursting, it was bursting, she could feel the magma burst through the very earth, flooding, spilling, oh Gods, GODS-

D'Vorah came with a sort of insectoid squealing, pale green fluids squirting out of her soaked pussy across the tent as she writhed and squirmed under Cassie, whom tilted up to observe her orgasm with interest and satisfaction. For all her talk about being more insect than human, D'Vorah still squirted as good as any girl, and the thought made Cassie snigger.

D'Vorah's orgasm lasted for a moment, her hips wiggling mindlessly as her cum continued to leak out of her, staining the tent's floor, before the hybrid's flood finally watered down into a mere trickle and her ecstatic spasms ceased. Just as Cassie had hoped, the frustration seemed to have been fucked right out of her.

In short, her first sexual experience had proven to be quite delightful. Wonderful.

Granting her impromptu friend-with-benefits a moment to rest, panting heavily and limbs twitching slightly, Cassie withdrew her baton from the other female's spent snatch and idly examined the greenish coating upon it. Rather viscous it was, clinging pretty neatly to her tool, and thus she took an experimental lick at it. Tasted a bit like honey, not as sweet but still pretty good.

Satisfying.

So really, she could safely say that this had been an entertaining pastime, a wonderful little bout of R-and-R from her mission, and she felt that she and D'Vorah had bonded quite nicely over this. Oh yeah, Cassie couldn't have imagined a better way for her and the ladybug to get some friendship going than fucking each other senseless.

Well, her fucking D'Vorah senseless, but the point still stands.

"Flawless, D'Vorah." Cassie stated fondly, continuing to lick the other woman's cum off of her baton like it was a lollypop, finding the substance quite satiating. "For a chick who prefers to hang with bugs, you're not bad at the whole getting-laid thing. We really need to do this again next chance we get."

D'Vorah might have offered a response, but she seemed a bit too out of it right now to form a coherent sentence. Cassie smirked as she finished polishing her baton, before tossing it carelessly onto her suit and fishing around in another one of its pockets. Producing a pack of her favourite cherry-flavoured gum, she snapped one open and popped it in, amused at how its rich fruity flavour mingled nicely with the taste of D'Vorah's cum.

Politely, she offered the hybrid one, but she didn't seem interested, more focussed on getting herself back together. Fair enough.

Chewing her gum a moment, occasionally blowing it out for a quick pop, idly rubbing at her boobs now and then, Cassie Cage figured that she should probably get back on track. Glancing at D'Vorah, who seemed to have recovered by now and was currently muttering stuff to herself, Cassie got up and snagged her suit, promptly going through the motions of putting it back on and clipping everything back into place.

D'Vorah watched her do this, before grumbling, perhaps attempting to make up for her utter undoing with some classic jibes: "Lopsided, aren't you? So swift for your distractions and then so quick to return to your little mission."

"I'm whimsical. Runs in the family." Cassie replied easily, flashing a grin at the hybrid.

Satisfied with her redressing, retrieving and retracting her baton and sliding it back into its holster, Cassie flicked open her sunglasses and slid them on before offering a fond statement to D'Vorah: "At any rate, it made for a very, very fun distraction. If you ever pop by Earthrealm, ladybug, see if you can't take a trip to my place. Continent of North America, state of California in Los Angeles, specific address is on this-"

She whipped out a card, a little piece of plastic bearing her phone number and address on it, before handing it to the perplexed hybrid, enlightening her to it: "Take up my offer, that's where you gotta go. I'm sure you can ask for directions. Be nice to have you come over, have some tea and biscuits, do best friend stuff."

D'Vorah just gave her a sort of condescending look, causing Cassie to chortle and admit: "Okay, maybe not best friend stuff, but I'd love to go for a round two with you. Maybe a round three too, depends how you feel."

Finally, she lowered her sunglasses a bit for D'Vorah to see her eyes and gave her a cheeky wink: "See you around, babe."

With that, she sauntered out of the tent back into the blazing sun and the gritty dust, back to her mission, nevertheless bearing a wide grin on her face despite these environmental grievances and saluting to the crew of wasps waiting for their queen. Seduce a grumpy insect-human hybrid and stick a metal rod up her snatch; Dad would be proud.

Ooh, what if Mileena was just as diplomatic if she actually did find her? Wouldn't that be fun!

Meanwhile, D'Vorah remained sat in the tent for a moment, thinking about what she had just done and this bizarre shift in dynamic she'd undergone with the human. Her wasps buzzed around her before settling onto her arms, questioning their queen, before she huffed and muttered to herself: "Humans, so full of themselves. Arrogant pests, bah… Hmm… Still….-" She peeked at the card, studying the address intently. "-Perhaps… even queens can do with some reprieve now and then."

* * *

_Note: All's well that ends well. Here's to Mortal Kombat X!_


	2. Edenian Negotiations (CC x D x Kitana)

_Author's Note: As time goes on, more and more MKX information adds to the fun! We've seen the return of Kitana (and looking exceptionally regal in her new outfit I might add), and in the comics we've had peeps like Frost and Jacqui Briggs, apparently a daughter of Jax. Hopefully most of these new girls will be in the game, 'cause the more ladies the merrier. _

_While this fic started as just basic smut between the new girls, because the Internet is being disturbingly slow about making smut for the new girls, it seems it can now expand to 'Cassie Cage going around fucking nigh every other girl in this game/comic'. Such is the way of diplomacy! So I'm throwing in a second chapter for Valentine's Day in honour of Kitana's return, both to the game and to life, since last time we saw her she was rotting in hell._

_I should point out to certain reviewers, though, that I never said I was taking requests. It's a tad dejecting to have the work I actually did ignored in favour of just chirping for something else._

_Regardless, today's chapter is Cassie and D'Vorah with extra Kitana. There may be some spoilers of MKX present, so be wary._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Welcome back to Outworld, Cassie Cage. As usual, it sucks.

Today she's in a jungle, a hot and humid little place swarming with bugs, writhing with snakes and caking her shoes in particularly putrid mud. She doesn't know whether or not it's worse than the usually dusty environment; on the one hand, the trees shaded her from the sun and there was not nearly as much dust. But on the other hand, the bugs were viciously persistent in trying to bite her, the snakes were likely very venomous and the unpleasant wetness in the air had her skin crawling.

Didn't help, of course, that she wore a tight leather outfit. Useful for environmental protection and hoisting her weapons, as well keeping bugs off of most of her, but not as good at warding off humidity.

All in all, shit. Most of Outworld tended to be shit, but it bore repeating regardless. Sad thing was, this jungle was quite beautiful, with the vibrant life surrounding her and the sunlight trickling through bright green leaves, the gentle splashing and flowing of a nearby river. Very pretty. Too bad it had all those flaws.

Sighing, she checks her phone, kindly upgraded by the Wind God Fujin with some weird-ass godly shit to make it work between realms. Jacqui had sent her a message, reminding her that Raiden would be pissed off if she spent yet another mission taking a detour down someone's panties.

Cassie did not bother to remind Jacqui that half of those detours had been down her panties herself, instead replying that she'd stick to the task and to be good until she got back. Jacqui would get a kick out of that, ever the straight woman of the duo. There wasn't any panties in this jungle to get distracted by anyway.

The task itself? Well, today's mission involved scouting out a location in this jungle for a good place to set up a secret base for the Special Forces, a nice little way they could keep an eye on Outworld whilst remaining inconspicuous. So far, it was proving a bit fruitless; there nothing but trees, trees and more trees. Apparently there were ancient ruins somewhere in here, which could potentially support a base, but she hadn't found anything.

Urgh. Maybe she should have sought an audience with Kotal Kahn before wandering around a jungle. She didn't have much beef with the Emperor as, say, her mother did, and she could probably spin it that she just wanted a secret clubhouse instead of, you know, an Earthrealm base. But somehow she doubted he'd buy that.

Oh well.

Continuing her trek, taking a moment to fend off a particularly large constrictor snake with her baton, she was in the middle of snapping a picture of a particularly pretty flower when she became aware of sounds other than buzzing bugs and tweeting birds. The sounds of… shouting? Grunting? Someone was nearby, apparently. Her attention caught, Cassie cautiously wiped out one of her pistols and slowly stepped through the trees towards the noise.

Listening more closely, it became apparent that something was going down; she could hear snarls and shouts and curses now, coupled with… impacts? Holy shit, someone was having a fight nearby. Now damn, that might prove interesting.

Prepping her pistol, she began running towards the sound of the battle, ready for anything she might find. Getting closer and closer, she sweeps past a large tree and catches sight of two people having a jolly old slugfest in a wide but shallow river, splashing through the water as they traded blows. She recognises both of them, and she's surprised to see the former and delighted to see the latter.

The latter is none other than her good friend D'Vorah, insectoid hybrid and a loyal ally of the Emperor Kotal Kahn. Since that fateful little playtime in a tent barely two months ago, she and Cassie had formed a sort of mutual friends-with-benefits kind of deal. If she got a little antsy in her pants, she could pop over to Cassie to have some fun, and Raiden-damn did they have a lot of fun.

Raiden himself did not approve of their play-dates, and was keen to remind Cassie about the dangers of fraternisation and shit whenever he got a chance. Kotal Kahn was more lenient, perfectly happy to let his bug friend have some fun provided she kept up the good work. And she did, so voila.

The former, on the other hand, is someone much more human-like and yet equally exotically gorgeous. Dressed in blue, her outfit an intricate combination of alluring and regal, bearing blue fans outfitted with razor sharp knives, this woman can be none other than Kitana, once daughter of Shao Kahn and Princess of Outworld, born of the realm Edenia and a skilled assassin.

Until she'd, you know, died during the Invasion of Earthrealm a couple of decades back. Of course, the Netherrealm War might have rendered that point moot, but still, Cassie supposed that Kitana wasn't exactly pleased with having died in the first place. Oh well, take what you get.

The two of them were swinging and swiping and kicking at each other with furious zeal, bladed fans clashing against sharp stingers. D'Vorah's aggressive attacks were parried by Kitana's experienced defences, and the two seemed fairly evenly matched, but while Cassie liked a good catfight as much as the next pervert, she doubted she'd be happy if she allowed one or both of these two to die. Given both of these two had no objections to murder, she figured she'd have to step in before things got bloody. So, she raised her pistol skyward and fired it a few times.

The loud bangs caught both fighters off-guard and they turned to the source of interruption, both surprised to see the human grinning at them before blowing the smoke off of the gun's barrel.

"Well, aren't we just having fun?" She cooed fondly, sheathing the gun and sauntering towards them, hips swaying and posture chilled. "Mind telling me why we're all so violent today?"

D'Vorah, more intimately close to the human, seemed torn between relaxing and maintaining her battle-ready pose, perhaps annoyed at having her interrupt her fight. Nevertheless, she eventually withdrew her insectoid limbs, which in turn relaxed Kitana a tad. Though she herself was not nearly as close to the other woman, she knew she was no threat, and it seemed her enemy knew that too.

"Cassie Cage." The Edenian stated, withdrawing her fans and narrowing her eyes as the human stopped before the two. "Running errands for the Thunder God, I take it?"

"Sure am. Gotta pay him back for all the times he had to change my diapers, Princess. What errands are you running?"

"I have a long overdue reunion with my 'sister'" She replaced coolly, and the meaningful flicker of her knife-like fans informed everyone exactly how that reunion was planned to go. "I happened to be delayed when this bug started buzzing nonsense at me before attacking."

D'Vorah immediately reacted, snarling: "You would mind your tongue, Edenian, lest the hive consume it first!"

Kitana was more than willing to retort, even restart conflicts, but paused when Cassie put herself between the two and scoffed: "Quit the jibber-jabber, fools. Much as I'd like to, I've got better things to do than watch you two fight each other."

D'Vorah was not impressed by Cassie getting in her way: "This one cares little for your preferences, Cassie Cage. Carry on as you please, but the fallen princess is a potential threat to the Emperor and must be exterminated!"

Kitana scoffed: "You lack the skill to silence me, insect. Crawl back to your hive before-"

The human sighed dramatically, cutting off the Edenian with a disinterested: "Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah, we don't like each other, I get it. But, and this is just me personally, I think that all three of us probably have more important things to do with our lives, so why don't we just take a chill pill and get on with them?"

"Spare me your father's crude slang, Cassie." Kitana snorted. "My objectives here take precedence over your naïve perceptions, and they cannot be completed if I am harassed by bugs."

"And this one has been sent directly to prevent interference with the Emperor's plans." D'Vorah snarled, extending and bearing the stinger-tipped insectoid limbs threateningly. "You will have none of your objectives here, Edenian!"

Kitana flexed an arm, opening a sharpened fan and waved it at the hybrid tauntingly, practically daring her to come at her. Cassie quickly reacted to prevent the fight restarting when D'Vorah advanced onto the assassin, getting in her way and holding her back like a peep preventing their homie from punching a punk.

Ignoring the hybrid's frustrated snarls and demands for her to get out of her way, Cassie pushed her back and snapped: "You two are so damn petty. Why is everyone always so damn petty? Why can't we just relax and stop pointlessly fucking with each other?"

From behind, she heard the assassin snort: "You are needlessly concerned with the businesses of others. I know the Thunder God may have spouted his morals to you whenever he could, but you have no real reason to interfere with our business, not when you have your own tasks to attend to."

The human turned back to her, folding her arms in slight annoyance at her aggravation as Kitana continued: "So tell me, Cassie; why are you so obsessed with the cessation of conflicts outside of your interest?"

After musing on that for a moment, D'Vorah fuming behind her, Cassie smiled sweetly: "I'll tell you why, Kitana. I was raised to have good morals and good responsibility, so naturally I rejected that shit and did whatever I wanted like the ultimate in spoilt brat stereotypes. But experience changes things, and what experience has taught me is that impulsiveness and beating asses and taking names, fun as it is, doesn't always work. So now, I prefer something else, something I hold close to my heart and other certain organs."

She flexes her hips and purrs: "Diplomacy."

Kitana raises an eyebrow. That was it? Diplomacy for the sake of diplomacy? A nice sentiment, true, but hardly practical in the long run, especially in a realm as fuelled by conflict as Outworld.

But even as she mused on this, she noticed that, bizarrely, her rival had frozen up, an incredulous look of shock on her face. She looked as though something had struck her, some kind of context or revelation. She tilted her head at the hybrid, briefly confused by her odd reaction, before returning her attention to the smirking human.

"That's a nice sentiment, Cassie. But sentiment means little-"

"Oh Princess, you don't even know the half of why I love diplomacy." The human replied cheerfully, D'Vorah still staring at her in disbelief, as if she had grown a second head. "I know you know a thing or two about peace, but let me preach it Earthrealm style. Pull down the mask so we can talk about this face to face."

She rolled her eyes but nevertheless complied, a hand raising up and pulling down blue cloth to reveal the lower half of her face: "There. Talk now, Cassiiiiiummmmmfff?!"

In the space of her speech, Cassie closed the distance, wrapped her arms around the Edenian and planted her lips on her in a firm and intense kiss.

Normally, the Edenian's first instinct would be to defend herself, draw out her fans and react to such a sudden move. But for some reason, she remained stock still, eyes wide and lips smothered by the human's, running over them in an appealing damp warmth.

Impulsively, she leaned a little bit into the kiss and Cassie gave a gentle coo, hands teasingly stroking the Edenian's back as she responded to Kitana's reciprocation by kissing her more fervently.

Her tongue lathered over her lips, and the princess wound up giving a tiny little moan. She hadn't been kissed this intensely in a long time, and it had a pool of desire boiling up inside her, like she'd just stepped in a hot bath. Elder Gods, where had this come from?

Eventually, Cassie withdrew with a faint pop of their lips disconnecting, smirking smugly at the bewildered princess. D'Vorah's jaw had dropped by this point, staring at them in disbelief.

"What in the Netherrealm?" Kitana managed to squeak, stunned beyond measure at what had just happened.

"Like I said." Cassie elaborated cheerfully. "Diplomacy. Ain't that right, D'Vorah?"

"Hardly the standard definition." The hybrid mumbled, now glaring at them irritably with a folding of her arms. "This is more in line with promiscuousness."

"Don't worry about her." She laughed, wiggling her hips and winking at the hybrid. "She's just annoyed that I kissed you first. Me and D'Vorah had done the whole diplomacy thing before, alongside extra negotiations, by which I mean eating honey out of the beehive, wink wink, so she'd prefer preferential treatment."

"Do you mean to tell me-" Kitana stated slowly, utterly disbelieving. "-That not only have you applied this perverse concept of diplomacy upon this putrid insect, you have actually laid with her? Have you no dignity?"

"Kitana, when you get to call a Thunder God your uncle, you tend to develop an open mind." Cassie snorted. "Who the fuck am I to judge a ladybug by her shell? D'Vorah may not be modelling for Victoria's Secret, but shit does she know a thing or two about making a girl happy. At the end of the day, isn't that the important thing?"

D'Vorah shuffled a bit, just a tad flattered at the human's genuine praise and a little bit embarrassed at discussing such subjects for an enemy of her Emperor. Times like these reminded her of how she could tolerate such a crass mammal, besides the other times when she was between her legs.

Kitana hesitated at that, before Cassie said: "So you know what, let's all get an open mind here. D'Vorah, get over here and snog this babe."

Both of them immediately recoiled, shaken out of their respective reveries, and both of them hissed: "What?!"

"You heard me. Kiss and make up. Diplomacy, remember?" She paused, then cheekily added: "Unless of course you'd rather be scaredy-cats."

"This is hardly a matter of fear." Kitana snapped. "She is an enemy. She is a vile freak. I would not lock lips with the likes of her if I had a knife to my throat!"

"You have said outlandish things before, Cassie Cage, but fraternising with her is one that this one would not even contemplate." D'Vorah growled, folding her arms in defiance, compound eyes glaring viciously at the assassin.

Cassie just grinned: "If I remember right, you once felt like that about me, D'Vorah. And where are we now? Come on, ladybug, show Kitana exactly why I've got good reason to get wet for you."

Appealing to the hybrid's ego was a bit cliché, but damn if it wasn't effective. The hybrid considered that, mentally acknowledging that she did have a point; she'd once been exactly as prejudiced against Cassie, until she learned what it was to have a human make her cum.

"You cannot expect-" Kitana growled, before Cassie shushed her and muttered: "I don't expect a lot of things, Princess, but I can expect you could at least try. C'mon, it's just a kiss. I ain't gonna laugh at you."

"She's disturbingly persistent." D'Vorah snorted. "You'd better give in now, Edenian, and save everyone the hassle."

Kitana pushed Cassie's finger off of her mouth, glaring at the smug human, before growling: "Fine. I'll humour you, human. But don't assume I'll play the rest of your crude little game."

"No assumptions here, babe. Let's get our lip-locking on."

Rolling her eyes, D'Vorah approached the duo and paused before Kitana, whom simply glared at her challengingly. It had been one thing to kiss a human before they'd had a fight, but kissing this pest barely minutes after a fight to the death was another. Nevertheless, Cassie smiled reassuringly, and she braced herself for diplomacy.

"Well, bug?" Kitana jeered, as the hybrid hesitated slightly. "Aren't we supposed to be diplomatic now?"

"Forgive me. Impudence does little for motivation." She hissed back, before leaning in. Kitana mimicked the gesture, and with a slightly awkward bump, their lips made contact.

Cassie cooed and snapped a picture with her phone as Kitana and D'Vorah awkwardly mashed their lips together. The former idly assessed the latter, determining her lips to be quite smooth and fairly pleasant albeit tougher than normal. In turn, D'Vorah considered the Edenian's soft lips, even softer than Cassie's, soft enough it were like kissing a pillow.

Intriguing. Though she did not like the princess, it couldn't hurt to see how soft these lips really were. In turn, Kitana figured that the hybrid's lips were somewhat interesting and maybe she should study their composition for a bit.

And just as Cassie had predicted, their kiss began to get more intense, more into it. Arms unerringly raised up and wrapped around torsos into a hug, lips dug deeper together, she even glimpsed tongues tentatively poking out.

She gave a shit-eating grin; diplomacy never failed.

Finally, the two pulled apart for a breath of air, open mouthed and panting slightly. They glared at each other for a moment, perhaps both realising the implications of their prolonged kiss, before Cassie entered the picture. Giggling triumphantly as she laid an arm over a lady's shoulder, she tilted towards the surprised Kitana and kissed her enthusiastically.

Kitana was more willing to reciprocate this time, perhaps justifying herself by wanting to remove the stain of D'Vorah off of her. The hybrid herself got a bit angry over yet again being ignored by her human, and probed her tongue onto Cassie's cheek in demand for her attention. Cassie obligingly turned to her and locked lips with her, groaning appreciatively as D'Vorah sticking her tongue into her mouth. Kitana felt a bit irritated at being interrupted and attempted to make herself know, this time targeting the human's cheek.

Cassie really had no objection to the two of them promptly getting competitive over her, moaning delightedly as D'Vorah attempted to one-up the assassin by moving her tongue down to her throat. Just as she'd hoped, a combination of ego, erotica and diplomacy proved superior to mindless violence.

Ooh, and now she was getting a bit hot and heavy in her pants. Excellent.

"Fuck, I'm worked up now." Cassie cooed as Kitana and D'Vorah fought over her neck. "Tell you two what, let's head back to my place and finish our diplomatic negotiations there."

"Hold on." Kitana sputtered, removing her tongue from the human's throat and glaring at her. "What makes you think I'll take your game any further than this?"

"Because D'Vorah will fuck me better than you can."

"You impudent brat. I could have you in the throes of ecstasy ten times faster than a measly insect-"

"Prove it then."

"Fine."

Cassie laughed. Nothing entertained her more than an ego-fuelled one-eighty.

"Don't be so cocky, Edenian." D'Vorah growled. "I have had this one before. I know what makes her squirm."

Kitana may have retorted had not Cassie withdrawn from their huddle and pulled a glimmering pendant out of a pocket, cheerfully remarking: "Then it's settled, ladies! Let's head back to my place and preach our peace."

"Where did you get a portal stone?" D'Vorah asked, recognising the gleaming core of the pendant and flabbergasted at seeing such a valuable tool in the hands of the human.

"Raiden gets worried about me." She replied fondly. "Figured I'd be better off with my own way of getting home instead of having to rely on him. He's so sweet."

"When he isn't misinterpreting the future and leading people to their death." Kitana said snidely.

Cassie chose to ignore that and activated the stone, willing it to take them to her house. It gleamed brightly and opened a shiny blue portal before them.

Raiden would be pissed at her for taking a detour to get down some panties. But then again, getting down some panties was just far too much fun. Cassie grinned to herself before taking the other two by the hands and leading them through the portal.

* * *

The portal opens in the back garden of her home, a brief flash of blue that has all three of them stepping onto bright well-mown grass. It snaps to a shut behind them and Cassie breathes in nice not-buggy not-overly-hot fresh air. Ah, home sweet home. Said home is a large white house, elaborate and lavish, once owned by her father and donated to his daughter when she was old enough to have her own place, and it is the perfect place, Cassie feels, for hosting an impromptu interspecies lesbian threesome.

Kitana examines her house critically and says: "Not too bad, I suppose."

"Extravagant and privileged by Earthrealm standards." D'Vorah snorts. Cassie just grinned at that and beckoned them to follow her. All of three of them are a tad dirty from strolling around jungles, so it's a good thing that Cassie's house had a small outhouse holding a shower that they can clean off with. D'Vorah wants to take turns, not quite comfortable with Kitana seeing her undress, but the human would rather they save water.

Kitana's outfit is disturbingly convoluted, hence her being the last to be stripped. Straps here, armour plates there, cloth over here, buckles over there. Cassie and D'Vorah were out of their clothes and dumped them off in the stall by the time she'd got the lower half done, and they spent the remaining time watching the princess finish undressing.

"You have something to say?" Kitana asked when she finally throw off the last buckle, albeit keeping her hair in the bun, a tad amused at how Cassie and even D'Vorah raked her body with their eyes, so easily swayed by the nudity of an Edenian.

Her body was impressive, she knew, with loving curves that may well have been crafted by a god, strong thighs and impressive abdominal muscles a testament to her physical strength. Her skin was smothered and a tad tan, her ass was round and curbed nicely into her legs and her groin was shaven bare. She was a bit shorter than Cassie, a tad taller than D'Vorah, and her boobs were easily the largest of the trio, definitely more than a handful.

"Baby, I can die happy knowing I got even one look at you naked." Cassie sighed reverently, sliding her phone out of her suit and taking a picture. She was going to have make a new folder what with Kitana about to join her gang of buddies.

"She's not bad." D'Vorah stated dryly, not at all willing to be as awestruck as the human, though she nevertheless licked her lips a bit. "This one supposes she ranks fairly high."

"A compliment I can take. I suppose one might consider you attractive as well, were they particularly open-minded." Kitana responded coolly, as Cassie flicked on the shower. No lies, the shower had been a good idea on her part; all three of them were more than happy to get into the hot water and wash off the remnants of the jungle.

Given the reason for them being here, the other two females were quite ready to start feeling up Cassie in the midst of their quick clean, but she was quick to enforce that they ought to wait until they were nice and snuggled into her room. D'Vorah was never renowned for her patience, and Kitana seemed irritated at having to wait as well, what with their little grumbles and pouts. Ah, Cassie always did seem to attract the restless type.

Well, soon as the shower was done and she'd passed out towels to get dry, she decided not to keep them waiting for long. She cheerfully declared for them to follow her to her room, grabbing her phone as she danced through the other door that led inside of the house, and they were on her heels through the utility room, through the living room, up the stairs, down the corridor and bang, straight into her bedroom.

"Pretty vanilla, I know, to go for the good old bedroom." Cassie said cheerfully, bouncing onto said bed upon entering the room and grinning at the other two. "But I think that since it's our first time with Kitana here, things should be kept a bit basic. You know, get to know each other and all."

"Fair enough." D'Vorah replied. "Shall we then?"

"Since we are here for the sake of diplomacy, allow me to be diplomatic." Kitana said, before raising a hand and motioning to the hybrid with a finger. "Speaking from Edenia to Outworld, come here, insect, and see if you can find it in yourself to seek peace."

D'Vorah bristled at 'insect' but nevertheless leapt up to the challenge, Cassie all but bouncing on the bed in excitement as she prepared to take some photos. Hot Edenian royal babe getting it on with hot Outworld insectoid babe right in her room? This had be right up there amongst her best days ever, up alongside going to that theme park with Raiden and when she and Frost had 'made up' over their cage fight ages ago.

When the hybrid was in range, Kitana tenderly drew her into an embrace, the two taking a moment to run their hands over each other. D'Vorah supposed she could admit that Kitana's smooth velvety skin was very nice, and Kitana was a tad intrigued at the shell-like quality to D'Vorah's back.

Satisfied with their getting to grips with each other, rubbing their breasts together, they leaned in and kissed each other. This kiss was less resentful than the one shared in the jungle, much more willing to explore and experiment. There was also an underlying sense of desiring control; their tongues slid out and attempted to wrestle past each other into the other's mouth, neither assassin nor hybrid willing to allow the other dominance.

But the competition was light-hearted in nature; both were quite content in how the other kissed, and the previous prejudices of their earlier conflict were wiped away with each grinding of their chests, hips, tongues, whatever they saw fit to rub over the other.

Cassie's phone was clicking away as she took photos of this outstanding hotness happening before her, a finger idly stroking her labia as she watched the other two females make out. Raiden above, she loved watching hot girls kiss each other, just as much as she oved taking photos of hot girls kissing each other. Oh boy, this was definitely going in her rubbing-one-out reservoir.

"You kiss well, D'Vorah." Kitana muttered softly, breath tickling over D'Vorah's lips as their mouths drew apart for breath.

"Experience in dominating our friend there." She responded, a tad smug as Cassie chirped a confirmation.

"Good to know. But kissing can only satisfy for so long. I want to see more of this experience." Kitana requested, tone then shifting into a demanding growl that had Cassie shuddering. "On your knees."

D'Vorah was vaguely reminded of Kotal Kahn saying that at some point, before she complied and sank down before the Edenian. Under normal circumstances, kneeling to the wretch would be intolerable, but when presented with a fairly wet vagina to enjoy, she supposed she could go with it. Hands running along silken muscled thighs, the hybrid gently pressed her lips onto the Edenian's snatch and teasingly drew her tongue across it.

The Edenian's taste was exotic, like a particularly ripe fruit, highly appealing. Whatever lacking traits she had, the sweetness of her vagina was not one of them. Quite invigorated, D'Vorah drove her tongue into her wet folds, lapping up whatever fluids she drew out of it as if she were mindlessly thirsty.

Kitana's approving moan was almost as satisfying as the taste of her sex, a delightful little show of how the hybrid's actions were getting to her. No lies, the hybrid had a good mouth on her (likely from sucking up to Kotal Kahn), and she putting it to good use. She worked her lips over her pussy with an impressive fervour, intent on tasting as much of it as she could, and Kitana adored her enthusiasm.

Ah, it reminded her of fun times with Jade. Jade had always gotten her so worked up, especially when she got out the pole…

D'Vorah maintained her fervent kissing and licking of the princesses' sex, relishing in her lovely taste before fastening her lips around the other woman's clitoris and suckling at it, earning a particularly rewarding groan. Ooh, it was good to have the princess getting worked up for her, just as it was good to tease her sweet little clit.

Nestling her tongue in deeper in damp warmth, she drove into Kitana's depths to further excite the princess, determined to make her moan more. Just as it was always satisfying to have the egotistical Cassie moaning for her, she certainly enjoyed making the assassin lose herself to her as well.

"Good girl…" Kitana murmured softly, one hand resting on D'Vorah's head and stroking smooth chitin-like skin, the other massaging a breast. "Please your princess…"

D'Vorah decided against telling her she wasn't her princess, preferring to enjoy her pussy instead of being pedantic. One thing she had learned in her time was not to get so aggressive about such matters, recalling when Cassie's own mother had broken her jaw over said matters.

In conclusion, just keep quiet and keep licking pussy. Earthrealm's culture really was getting to her.

Cassie had one hand on her phone, currently recording D'Vorah's delightful pussy-eating, and the other furiously fingering herself. This was fucking awesome, she thought, moaning gently as she masturbated to the hotness going down before her. She'd have to get a second phone at this rate, since this one was likely going to get filled up with porn pretty soon.

"Your friend seems excited, D'Vorah." Kitana murmured sultrily, turning her attention to the whimpering human on hearing her groan. "What say we attend to her?"

D'Vorah parted her lips from the Edenian's vagina, fluids dribbling down her chin, and obligingly replied: "This one has no objection to the sexual subjugation of Cassie Cage."

Cassie trembled with excitement and promptly withdrew her finger, spreading her legs wider and leaning back to better expose her damp sex to the other two.

As the hybrid got to her feet, Kitana pointed out that she'd better go first, given this was her first time practicing diplomacy with the human. D'Vorah grudgingly allowed it, and thus the Edenian was promptly kneeling before the anticipating Cassie, remarking: "Ever been tasted by an Edenian's tongue, human?"

"No, can't say I have."

Kitana gave a smug smile: "Then you'd better brace yourself."

And then she leaned in and… and… oh holy shit. She was not fucking kidding. Cassie gave a squeal of amazement as Kitana's tongue speared into her cunt and twirled itself around sensitive inner muscle like a worm tunnelling through the ground. She ground it along, and then had the nerve to draw it along her clit, spiking a wave of pleasure through her.

Cassie groaned as Kitana showed her exactly how right she was in warning her to brace herself; her tongue was amazing! It coiled in and around her in all the right spots, sought out particularly sensitive regions with ease and provoked intense reactions from her. In turn, Kitana found her taste to be very nice, rather sweet with a hint of bitterness and certainly motivating.

D'Vorah crouched down next to Kitana, waiting for her turn to eat some pussy as she stroked Cassie's thigh. Whilst she was a tad envious of the human moaning so easily at the Edenian's skill, she couldn't deny that she liked the sounds Cassie was giving off. Funny how her greatest feats of tolerance were born in carnal pleasures.

Regardless, Kitana kept working on Cassie's snatch, drawing her tongue across the outer rim like a knife threatening a throat before teasingly drawing it slowly up the length of the slit. The clitoris was swirled around with her tongue, before her lips fell onto the slit below and sucked teasingly at it, causing the human to shake and shimmy on the bed.

"Fuck me. Oh, oh my Raiden. Y-you eat pussy like a pro!" Cassie gasped, gripping the bed sheets tightly as she delighted in the princesses' skill. "You're, ah, you're fucking amazing at this!"

Kitana briefly detached from Cassie's vagina, D'Vorah seizing the opportunity to move in and lick at it herself, as she stated: "Tell me, Cassie, what do you know about Edenian physiology?"

"Um, um, um-" Cassie squeaked, trying to concentrate with D'Vorah's tongue jamming into her snatch. "Fuck, um, Raiden told me about this, er, ah… Edenians can- ooooh- live, live for a long-ass time, right?"

"Exactly." Kitana said, a smug smile now on her face as she rubbed D'Vorah's back. "My kind can live for tens of thousands of years. My old comrade Jade and I, you could say that we had plenty of time to learn how to, as you say, _eat pussy."_

"Best use of long-life if I ever heard one!" Cassie squeaked, as Kitana pushed the hybrid aside and resumed going down on her. "Just, just don't eat me out too much, I don't wanna cum too soon!"

Despite being somewhat in competition with each other, Kitana and D'Vorah adopted a paired strategy to work up the human; one would lick and suck at her vagina whilst the other kept it spread open with her fingers, occasionally switching roles. Cassie squirmed and moaned in their grip, and the temptation to ignore her request was quite high.

Cassie might have been aware of this, because she soon figured that it was time to move on.

"I have an idea." She piped up suddenly, the other two pausing and looking up at her. "I'm gonna get out the ultimate diplomatic asset!"

Suddenly, she pulled her hips out of the Edenian's grip, slid off the bed and began rooting around underneath for something. Kitana was surprised at the sudden abandonment of their fun and bewilderedly glance at D'Vorah, who seemed more in tune with Cassie's meanings.

The hybrid simply gave a shrewd smirk, perfectly aware of what was coming.

Under the bed, Cassie gave a shout of success and shuffled back out, hiding something behind her back as she got to her feet and stood proudly before the other two females, declaring: "Okay, asset retrieved! You're gonna get a kick out of this, Princess! You ready?"

"I quiver with anticipation." Kitana replied, amused at the human's eagerness. "Show me."

"Okie-dokie, here it is! Ta-da! This is my good friend Liu Kang." Cassie stated happily as she brought her arms to her front, revealing an eight-inch long black phallic object clutched in her hands, one end a mass of belt buckles, the other end moulded to vaguely resemble a dragon, complete with orange paint in the shape of eyes and a fanged maw. Flickers of crimson embodying fire decorated the tool and Cassie held it with a certain reverence normally utilised for objects of great sentimental value.

Kitana was taken aback by surprise: "Liu Kang?"

"Liu Kang, in honour of Raiden's old homie. Figured that he should at least get a chance to meet pussy even after all the shit that went down." Cassie replied, stroking the phallus fondly. "This bad boy has scored plenty of flawless victories. Lemme show you his fighting style."

Swiftly, she buckled the strap-on around her hips, wiggling them slightly to make sure it was securely attached, before requesting: "On the bed and on your back, D'Vorah. Liu Kang and I are gonna show a princess a few things about tag-teaming."

"Jade and I had something similar to that." Kitana murmured, as D'Vorah obediently crawled onto the bed and lay on her back whilst spreading her legs. "It didn't have a name, but it did provide many fun nights."

"This one is also quite effective at providing fun nights." D'Vorah murmured, quite a bit eager as Cassie lined herself up with her, taking her legs into her hands. "The other human, Jacqui Briggs, makes exotic sounds when you take her from behind with it."

Kitana considered enquiring about this Jacqui Briggs, vaguely remembering the surname from somewhere, before being distracted by Cassie pressing the tip of Liu Kang to D'Vorah's sex and pushing it into her. The keen the hybrid gave out at the penetration was quite invigorating and Cassie's grin widened as she dug in a bit deeper before pulling back out.

With the princess watching her, she thrust back in and had D'Vorah groaning in delight, before easing back out for the next stab. Ooh, how she loved it when the hybrid's more serious and snippy nature was replaced by ecstasy; truly one did not judge a ladybug by her shell.

"Fuck yeah." She purred, enjoying how D'Vorah squirmed with Liu Kang shoving in and out of her. "See how she gets into it? Raiden I love fucking this chick. It's awesome to see her get so worked up and eager to be boned."

"I don't doubt that." Kitana replied, watching the hybrid with interest as she groaned and squirmed. To think that they had been previously locked in battle, only for her now to bear witness to her being ravished by a third party. Indeed, it was rather awesome to see her being 'boned', as was crudely point. For all her insectoid aspects, D'Vorah was quite appealing to the eye what with her curvaceous physique and thick thighs, and Kitana found her yet more appealing in the throes of pleasure.

Cassie thrust into D'Vorah without mercy, pounding the hybrid's yellow hips with glee. Kitana, supposing she should maintain the human's ideal of diplomacy, decided to add to the Kahn's minion's pleasure. Moving in to lie beside her, she leant her head down to her and kissed the moaning woman.

D'Vorah seemed a little bit surprised at Kitana lending a hand to her pleasure, but nevertheless eagerly returned the kiss, her tongue poking out to lick against the Edenian's. It was bit awkward to maintain their lip-lock, giving D'Vorah jerked around with each movement of the draconic dildo thrusting inside of her, but the slight sloppiness was appealing in its own right, their drool draping over cheeks and lips.

As she kissed her, Kitana's hands roamed the smooth yellow chest, squeezing at perky breasts fondly. She was not as endowed as the other females, but her appealing firm malleable skin and the cute perkiness made up for the lack of overall size. Teasingly, she squeezed at her rack, shifting them in circles and relishing D'Vorah moaning into her mouth as she then tweaked at her nipples.

"Fuck, that's so hot." Cassie cooed, eyes locked onto Kitana and D'Vorah making out while she maintained her pace, adoring the princess playing with the hybrid's boobs. "Try sucking her tits, Princess, she loves getting her tits sucked!"

Kitana took her advice, detaching her lips from the hybrid and shifting down her shuddering body to her chest. Cupping the closer breast, she latched onto it with an eager mouth, running her tongue over the nipple and surrounding skin to get a taste of the hybrid. She was rather exotic, quite sweet and pleasant, and Kitana decided that D'Vorah was not so bad after all. You know, for a lackey of Kotal Kahn.

Kitana began to fervently suckle on D'Vorah's tit, her other hand groping the other breast as she did so. Ooh, it was very satisfying to have tit in her mouth, sucking at it enthusiastically and teasing the nipple with her tongue. Cassie expressed her admiration of the Edenian's technique, continuing to thrust into D'Vorah with all the enthusiasm expected of a Cage.

With the other two working so eagerly on her, D'Vorah orgasm was quick to come. Her back arched and her wings briefly emerged, fluttering wildly as she gave a high-pitched insectoid squeal. Cassie drove Liu Kang into her straight to the hilt to stem her flood of cum, Kitana releasing D'Vorah's breasts and moving back as she rode out her orgasm.

Wings nearly lifting her off the bed and fanning them in whipped-up air, D'Vorah came for a few more seconds before she gave out, flopping back onto the bed with a gasp as her wings retracted. Kitana gave Cassie an impressed look at making her cum so hard, which certainly had the human's ego swelling.

"See what I mean?" Cassie said smugly, withdrawing the fluid-stained dildo out of the panting hybrid. "Flawless victory. There's a good reason Liu Kang's the champion of Earthrealm."

Kitana gave a soft chuckle: "I don't doubt it. But it seems he's gotten rather dirty."

"Oh right, he has." She mused, glancing down and grinning at D'Vorah's cum draped over her toy. "If only a beautiful princess were around to clean him up."

"You truly are your father's spawn, Cage." The Edenian replied dryly, nevertheless smiling at her as she crawled over. Cassie reared up on her knees and jutted her hip forward a bit, making it easier for Kitana to lean in and take the wet toy into her mouth. No hesitation, she sucked that bad boy in like a vacuum.

Ooh, Cassie was very impressed; Kitana was as much a pro at sucking cock as she was eating pussy. Sure, it was a synthetic tool, but she could see just how swiftly and efficiently she could run her mouth and tongue over it, sweeping up D'Vorah's cum with ease. Hot damn, times like these she wished she had a cock herself, just to see how it would feel to have a mouth like that on it.

"How's D'Vorah taste?" She asked once the Edenian finished cleaning up Liu Kang, impressed by how squeaky clean her toy now was.

"Vaguely like honey." Kitana murmured. "Not as sweet, but similar. It's not too bad."

"Aw, hear that, D'Vorah? Kitana likes your cum. You two are so on the road to friendship."

Still a tad worn out from being fucked hard, the hybrid muttered: "Flattered…"

The other two women giggled, before Kitana asked if she could have a look at Liu Kang. Obligingly, Cassie unstrapped the toy from her hips and handed it to the princess, who examined the buckles curiously and studied the draconic design of the phallus.

"You know, Raiden told me you and Liu seemed pretty tight." Cassie offered, guessing what the princess was thinking. "Wanna be tight with him again?"

"I think I shall." Kitana murmured, stroking the toy a bit before lowering it to her hips and attempting to buckle it on. The other woman leant her a hand on attaching it, and once it was secured the princess stated: "Like old times. Tell me, Cassie Cage, are you prepared to see if I am as experienced in handling this tool as I am at 'eating pussy'?"

"Baby, I was born prepared."

"Good. But one thing; I think I'd prefer a different target than your vagina."

Cassie raised an eyebrow: "Are you asking if you can fuck my ass?"

"I am not so crass as to put it like that." A pause. "But yes, I suppose I am indeed asking if I can fuck your ass. Fun as your diplomacy is, I feel as though I ought to pay you back for your previous… shenanigans."

"Hey, I got no objections. D'Vorah and Jacqui take me up there on a regular basis. Personality like mine, you just can't help but wanna stick shit up my ass. Just lemme lube Liu up and you can fuck me to your heart's content."

D'Vorah had recuperated by now and sat up to watch as Cassie crawled over to her bedside cabinet, slid open a drawer and withdrew a grey bottle from it. She spurted out some translucent lubricants over her hand and returned to Kitana, cheerfully lathering Liu Kang with the viscous goop. As Cassie finished lubing the toy up and crawled around to Kitana's front, D'Vorah sat up to offer some advice.

"This one does not know of your style regarding, ah, anal." She said, as Kitana bent Cassie over and lined up the strap-on with her rear. "But please, have no hesitance when you take her; she must be fucked hard and fast, without mercy. She adores being made to submit."

"I had no intention to hesitate." Kitana stated coolly, and Cassie idly wondered if she was going to be able to walk after this. With that, the princess pressed Liu Kang against the human's puckered rear hole; her statement of being taking there before held truth given how easily she accepted the tip of the toy. "Brace yourself, Cassie Cage; now you will learn respect."

Cassie gripped the sheets tightly, whimpering as Kitana pushed deeper and deeper into her, the lubricant easing up the tool sliding into her. Securing herself by clutching the human's ass, the Edenian pushed until she met some resistance, opting to pull back briefly before going back in, slowly but surely loosening up Cassie's ass. It did not take long for her to loosen her enough to drive the strap-on into her down to the hilt, and with this in mind Kitana drew back and readied her domination.

In and out, in and out, she began thrusting hard into the groaning woman, taking D'Vorah's advice by going in hard right off the bat. Cassie's ass took her well, quite well, and Kitana was grateful for that; it would make fucking her so much easier.

So, as Cassie began mewling and whining, adoring the draconic pseudo-cock diving into her innards, Kitana promptly upped her pace

As she pounded Cassie, D'Vorah slid in behind her, body pressing against her back, and Kitana gave a low murmur as clawed hands grasped her breasts. They squeezed and clutched at her soft orbs, jiggling them and rubbing them together before tauntingly rubbing erect nipples.

"Such lovely breasts." D'Vorah's voice tickled her ear, the hybrid promptly licking at it before continuing. "I've heard it said that breasts as large and soft as these are coveted as pillows on Earthrealm."

"Not just Earthrealm." Kitana moaned, trying not to get too distracted from fucking Cassie senseless. "They would be desired as pillows in any realm."

"This one would not doubt that." D'Vorah purred, her hips rubbing Kitana's rear and copying her thrusting motions as she continued to grope her. The princess sighed contentedly, adoring the domination on one side and the fondling from the other, as she kept on pounding the human.

She had to admit, she was impressed with Cassie. Though she thrusting into her hard and fast just as D'Vorah had recommended, she took it very well, even having the nerve to beg for her to be harder, faster. Clearly she had been correct in opting to fuck the human's rear instead of her vagina, because it seemed Cassie had quite a thing for anal sex.

Kitana vaguely recollected her first experiences with anal sex, how Jade would use her staff on her without mercy, and supposed she could relate. But more prominently, she had always enjoyed being the one to penetrate, adored the sensation of power that came with it, and thus it manifested into her next words.

"If I ever reclaim Edenia-" She growled, pounding the squealing human as D'Vorah continued to fondle her. "-Remind me to fuck this insatiable brat on my realm's very throne."

"Only if this one may fuck her afterwards."

"Deal."

Kitana spared a hand from clutching Cassie's plush ass to shake it with D'Vorah's. The human had not been wrong, the Edenian supposed; diplomacy truly was something to keep close to your heart.

Returning the hand to her prey's plush cheeks and squeezing them, she sought to make her dominance more apparent by way of nigh completely pulling out of Cassie before forcing herself back in. Such a tactic was merciless, the sudden voiding followed by the aggressive thrust, but it was definitely one that produced delightful results.

"Oh my Raiden! Oh my Raiden! Fuck me harder!" Cassie squealed, utterly enslaved to her pleasure. "Please, Kitana, fuck me harder! Split me in half! Fuck my ass to the Netherrealm!"

Kitana huffed as she upped her pace, nails digging into the human's ass as she slammed into it again and again. Elder Gods, the brat was insatiable. No wonder she was always so eager to speak of her diplomacy; she must have a libido stronger than any Kahn.

It was quite astonishing, actually, to see this change in the human. Her cool and cocky demeanour was replaced by this squealing quim begging to be fucked, drooling over the sheets, loving the dildo within her anus.

If only Jade had escaped the Netherrealm War, Kitana lamented. She would have loved to meet this girl.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" Cassie wailed. "Oh Raiden, I'm gonna cum so hard!"

"Your Thunder God is not here to claim your orgasm." Kitana snarled, promptly irritated at him being mentioned in her moment of triumph. "Speak the name of she who truly owns you, brat!"

"Kitana! Kitana owns me! Kitana make me cum!"

D'Vorah might have been resentful over the princess making her human squeal like that, but given that the sight of Cassie getting relentlessly fucked was utterly appetising, given that watching her cocky personality dissolve into incoherent pleading was immensely satisfying, she could easily tolerate it. Ergo, she continued groping Kitana and demanding her to fuck the very arrogance right out of the human.

"G-gonna cum, gonna cum!" Said human cried. "S-So close! Gonna cum!"

"Then cum, you _spoilt child_, and _give us what we want_!" Kitana snarled, D'Vorah echoing her sentiments as she drove Cassie to the brink of ecstasy.

Cassie came hard barely seconds after the declaration, screaming the princess' name as her fluids spurted out over Kitana's hips. Promptly, D'Vorah extended her insectoid limbs, running the sharp stingers across Cassie's soaked vagina to gather as much fluid as she could and drawing them back to her mouth to lick up. Few treats were tastier than a well-fucked Cage's fluids.

Kitana continued thrusting into Cassie as her orgasm sputtered out, ensuring she had gotten every last drop from her. At last, the final droplets dribbled out of the human and Kitana deemed her appropriately fucked senseless.

Sighing contentedly, she withdrew Liu Kang out of Cassie's ass and released her, the expended human slumping over without the support as she gasped for breath. Kitana idly examined her, pleasantly satisfied with how well these diplomatic negotiations. D'Vorah slid off of the bed and moved off somewhere, leaving the Edenian to idly comment: "So, have we learnt respect for our royals, Cassie Cage?"

For once in her life, Cassie had no witty retort. She just gave a tiny squeak, far too well fucked to make a pun or something.

Kitana grinned smugly, before she turned her head and raised an eyebrow when D'Vorah settled down beside her, a plastic case held in her hand.

"Wet wipes." D'Vorah elaborated, drawing out one such wipe and running it over the strap-on. "An Earthrealm thing. Liu Kang requires more refined cleaning methods after anal incursions."

Fair logic, the princess conceded as she watched D'Vorah wipe down the toy, a tad touched at the hybrid's helpfulness. Touched enough, in fact (and in more ways than one), that she saw fit to say: "You know, D'Vorah, I think I can sincerely apologise for calling you an insect. I see now that Cassie was correct; diplomacy is very rewarding, even if the context is twisted slightly."

"Such is the way of Earthrealm, so I am told." D'Vorah replied. "And this one can accept your apology. It was… satisfying to watch you put her in her place."

"It was satisfying to watch her pleasure you as well. And to kiss you and to… well, just to share most of this with both of you, really."

D'Vorah simply nodded, and the two sat in silence for a moment, Cassie still lying there and breathing deeply. With a knowing nod to each other, both of them agreed that a good hard ass-fucking suited the third woman very well.

Then the hybrid saw fit to point out: "This one has to say, though… you have not yet had your orgasm."

"You don't have to worry about-"

"This one insists. Despite our battle before, I feel it's only fair that you can share in our pleasure."

Kitana eyed D'Vorah, before stating: "I suppose you're right."

With that, she removed the strap-on from her hips and handed it to D'Vorah, who was a tad surprised at being offered the toy, before continuing: "In honour of our newly forged understanding, D'Vorah, I, Princess of Edenia, do humbly request that you fuck me just as hard as she fucked you and I fucked her."

D'Vorah accepted the toy and actually grinned: "This one accepts. For the glory of Outworld and Kotal Kahn."

Kitana gave a wry smirk as the hybrid attached to the toy to herself, before shifting over and slinging a leg across the hybrid, straddling her as she lined herself up with Liu Kang. D'Vorah's hands slid across her hips and linked up behind her back, securing the princess as she braced herself and lowered down upon the strap-on.

Oof, it felt a bit thick going in; Kitana gave a grunt of effort as she kept on descending, the smoothness of the dildo stretching her inner walls quite easily, the small ridges emulating the dragon's horns pleasurably digging into her. Cassie had been quite correct in giving this merriment device the name of a champion.

She drove herself down to the hilt, internally thanking centuries of such practice with Jade. She wrapped her arms around D'Vorah's reinforced neck to steady herself, breathing softly as she adjusted to the toy being inside of her. Liu Kang gave her vagina no mercy yet immense enjoyment, and she idly wondered how the real Liu Kang might have compared to this namesake.

The hybrid was accommodating of her, giving her the moment needed to get used to the toy. Kitana gave her a thankful murmur and pressed her lips to hers, the two moaning into each other's mouths as D'Vorah slowly began to lift her up and then push her back down, Liu Kang grinding over her inner walls. Bit by bit, she set up their rhythm, and Kitana felt like she was in heaven.

By now, Cassie had recuperated. As D'Vorah began to thrust in and out more strongly, the Edenian whining for more, she snapped another pic on her phone and promptly switched to messages. Setting one up, she keyed it to go to both Jacqui and Frost, the latter having given her her phone number after they had 'made up' for that cage fight ages ago;

"_Hey girl, guess who I invited round!"_

Attaching the picture of Kitana impaled on D'Vorah's lap to the message, she sent it off with a shit-eating grin, gleeful for both the incoming reactions and for the new additions her photo album had gotten tonight. Barely two minutes later, Jacqui had a reply:

"_You lucky bitch, Cage! Is that dat princess chick? Lookit her taking it! They better still b there 2moro 4 when I come round!"_

"_Yeh, dats the princess, and no worries, girl, they'll b around. CC always got ur back. Luv u! Xxx"_

Frost had a reply a moment afterwards: _"Holy shit, that's hot. Liking the bug chick pounding what's-her-face. Is this an invitation, Cage?"_

"_Fuck yah. These 2 staying over with me, and Jacqui coming over 2, so if u can come over 2moro as well, there b even more fun!"_

"_I can definitely do that. Save some cunt for me, Cage."_

"_Will do! See u 2moro. Kisses! Xxx"_

Satisfied, Cassie returned her attention to the other two, content to lay back and snap a few more pics of them while she recuperated. Raiden and her mother would probably be pissed about getting distracted from that mission, but right now, with D'Vorah making Kitana her bitch in front of her and with the prospect of one hardcore orgy tomorrow, it just didn't matter.

Diplomacy was a wonderful thing. Good old diplomacy.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So voila, a superpowered human/Edenian princess/insectoid hybrid lesbian threesome, complete with special guest appearance from Liu Kang the dragon dildo. Wonderful._

_I'll probably do another chapter featuring Jacqui and Frost joining these three as well (I have no idea if Frost and Cassie will ever become buddies in actual canon, I'm just throwing that in for the purpose of additional homoerotic shenanigans). And of course, as more ladies are introduced into the game, Cassie can fuck them as well. _

_Hmm, I should probably throw Ferra in at some point. She is confirmed to be an adult despite her small size, and she was the other new girl. So yeah, Ferra (and special guest appearance from Torr so he can hold the recorder) might join in the fun later as well. Fun days._

_Also, as you've likely guessed, Cassie says Raiden instead of God. Cool._

_Thank you for reading gratuitous and unrealistic lesbian smut. Here's to Mortal Kombat X, and have a good Valentines Day!_


	3. Peace Party (CC x JB x K xD x F)

**Author's Note: "We have battled for eons, writer's-block. Now finally, it ends."**

**Apologies for the delay. Let's get back into the swing of things. Today's chapter is in honour for the Predator's arrival to MKX, though he doesn't actually appear in this chapter. Whilst he's not particularly suited for obtuse lesbian smut, the gameplay I've glimpsed from him looks amazing. Very well done indeed.**

**Some reviewers been offering questions, so I'll list some off;  
****1\. Ferra will appear at some point, as will Torr. I know Torr isn't exactly a lady's lady, but it seems just too unfair to separate him from Ferra.  
2\. D'Vorah does prominently call herself This One, but she does have moments where she uses I as well.  
3\. This series will always have Cassie. It's basically Cassie's fantastic journey to score with other girls.  
4\. Writing out Cassie saying Raiden all the time does make me laugh, because one might imagine Raiden himself hearing her and wondering what's going on.**

**All that done, let's back to it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Cassie wakes up as she often does; slowly, painfully, her eyes protesting the merciless onslaught of the sun through her curtains and her brain lamenting the pain of conscious existence. Why can't she just stay in her bed forever and ever, comforted by mindless darkness and warm blankets? Urgh. She whimpers a little bit and shoves her face in her pillow, bringing the blanket up to envelop her head.

She doesn't want to wake up just yet. She hates waking up. She hated it as a child, and she hates it now. Why on Raiden's sweet Earthrealm would she ever wake up from her comfy bed and her funky dreams and her oh-so warm warming warmth?

A few minutes of recuperation is needed before her mind considers why she returns to the world of the living instead of staying her ass in bed all day; because she has bitches to fuck.

Okay, another few minutes is needed before she can summon something less vulgar, less crude, less overall possibly insulting; because she has guests and, as a good host, she ought to attend to them. Yeah, that was better. She groans a bit as she rolls over, feeling brief chills under the blanket when its sides come up and is vaguely surprised to find that neither of her guests are in here with her.

With neither D'Vorah nor Kitana around, she wonders where they might have gone. Last time she'd checked, the three of them had been curled up together in this bed, naked and warm and happy and having just finished off a particularly raunchy threesome (and indeed, Cassie's ass has the soreness to prove it). So, if they weren't here, had they gone off back to Outworld? She'd hoped not; Frost and Jacqui would murder her when they came by and found a distinct lack of Edenian/Kytinn booty to pass around.

Glancing feebly at her alarm clock, she notes that the time is around 11:30 AM. Damn, she'd slept in quite a bit. Made sense of course, what with how draining sex with two far more enduring entities could be, but either way, she ought to make a move. Jacqui and Frost, if their habits were of any indication would likely make their arrival around the early afternoon, maybe twelve-ish, so she better get out and go find her guests.

Alas, this meant braving a world outside of her warm comfy bed. Sighing dejectedly, she drags herself out from the covers, quivering slightly as her naked body meets cool air, and scours around for some clothes. Kitana has left her clothes here though; as Cassie grabs shirts and shorts, she notes the fancy blue princess attire lying around. So either she (and maybe D'Vorah too) was still in the house, or she'd run off in the nude.

Getting dressed and slinking downstairs, she's pleased to find it is the former (though the latter would have been hilarious); Kitana is in the living room, wearing some of Cassie's clothes, curled up on the sofa and eyes intently focussed on the TV. She seemed to be watching a Disney movie, judging by the horde of tweeting birds surrounding a dainty damsel, and Cassie found that quite adorable. D'Vorah, who was used to waking up in Cassie's house by now, was standing by the kettle in the kitchen unit, working on making some tea for herself and the Edenian.

D'Vorah had adapted quite well to handling technology, actually. She knew the oven, the microwave, the fridge, the TV, all the general stuff, which was pretty useful when she felt like doing something when Cassie wasn't there. This was probably another reason Kotal Kahn tended to be lenient towards her shenanigans, given that they helped him learn more about Earthrealm technology. There had been some deals floating around about introducing such tech to Outworld, but so far nothing concrete.

Anyway, Cassie had to say, Kitana looked great with her hair down, all silky smooth and rippling black waves. Much prettier than that princess bob and loops and all that. But that was something to think about later, because right now, neither of her guests knew she was here and that would allow for fun opportunities.

"This is an Earthrealm princess?" Kitana was asking, pointing to Snow White's shenanigans on the TV as Cassie stealthily slunk into the room, keeping herself hidden behind the sofa. "What a flimsy creature. She cares more about singing to mere animals instead of preparing for the queen's treachery. She could not assassinate even the meagre rodents she parlays with."

"Cassie has informed This One that what one may see upon the television is not necessarily accurate to reality." D'Vorah offered. "The humans have created many, many fictional circumstances with which to entertain themselves, and a popular habit amongst those is the depiction of idealised princesses."

"Why would Earthrealmers waste time with fictional realities upon these metal contraptions?" Kitana grumbled. "Surely there are more productive things they could do?"

D'Vorah just shrugged, not better off understanding Earthrealm's culture than the Edenian was, and in her silence, Cassie saw her chance to make her move. Procuring a nearby cushion, she slowly raised up from behind the unsuspecting Edenian and prepared to give her the shock of her life.

"Because we'd rather **TERRIFY HELPLESS GIRLS**!" She shrieked, toppling over the couch and landing on top of the shocked Edenian, swatting at her with the cushion as Kitana let out a shriek of terror and attempt to fight back. D'Vorah was briefly surprised by the sudden commotion, before bursting into a sort of twittering laugh at it all.

"You obnoxious childish impertinent little wench!" Kitana wailed, attempting to shove the laughing human off of her as Cassie continued to playfully smack her with the plump fluffy thing. "How dare you treat a princess in this manner! Unhand me immediately!"

"No way!" Cassie hollered, managing to pin the princess under her and abandoning the cushion in favour of trying to tickle her. "I'm a champion of Tickle Kombat!"

Kitana fought back, but she couldn't help but start giggling when Cassie's teasing fingers reached her sensitive sides, hampering her struggles as she tried to gasp out her protests amidst her unrestrained giggles. For all her centuries of training in the art of battle, she just was not at all prepared for a tickling ambush.

"Yield, Kitana." Cassie chortled as the princess struggled and failed to stop her tickling, D'Vorah laughing throughout their epic struggle at Kitana's expense. "I won't stop until you yield!"

"I yield, ha ha, yield, ha ha ha!" Kitana gasped out, and just like that Cassie finally relented, laughing herself as she wrapped the panting Edenian into an affectionate hug. "Oh, oh Elder Gods…"

"And good morning to you, Cassie." D'Vorah chortled, deeming the tea finished. "This One sees that your sense of greetings is as exuberant as your sense of diplomacy."

"What can I say? I'm a perky chap." Cassie purred, snuggling herself into the disorientated Princess. "But you already knew that, D'Vorah."

"Perhaps I did." The Kytinn snorted. "Ferra herself would have to work to match your exuberance."

"So long as your exuberance does not involve tickling me again." Kitana grunted, having regained herself by her point and offering a disapproving glare to Cassie, nevertheless returning her hug. "In all of my years I have not had to deal with such a brazenly obnoxious ambush."

"But it made you giggle, and you're adorable when you giggle." Cassie cooed.

D'Vorah snorted again, more obviously possessive with the carnal thrills of a threesome having been put behind her, and Cassie removed herself from Kitana to dance over to the Kytinn and grant her some affection as well. Wrapping D'Vorah in a hug, she cheerfully complimented her amazing tea-making skills, knowing just how well her ladybug responded to positive reinforcement. Indeed, D'Vorah puffed up in satisfaction and returned the embrace, eyes flashing over to the Edenian in a sharp reminder of who had been in the roost first.

Alas, the princess only saw fit to see this as an excuse to respond, not a threat.

"Is this jealousy I see, D'Vorah?" Kitana purred, as she sauntered over to claim her tea, eyes gleaming as she challengingly stared at the Kytinn. "Do you see me as a threat to your human plaything?"

"You? Never." D'Vorah scoffed, eyes flashing back in distaste as she made a show of rubbing the human. "I had her first. I had her moaning and gasping long before we ever had our own encounter. You know not her intricacies-"

"Technically, Jacqui had me first." Cassie pointed out, interrupting whatever argument the other two had in mind. "We did that whole take-each-other's-virginity thing early on, felt like our first time should be with someone close to the heart, y'know?"

"It's been so long since I lost my virginity that I barely remember a time before it. I do remember that Jade took it." Kitana reminisced. "We expressed a similar sentiment to yours."

D'Vorah hesitated, before admitting: "Cassie was This One's first. And in quite an impulsive manner too."

"Well then, I can see why you're quite possessive of her." The Edenian replied. "You never forget your first."

"I never forget any of my times." Cassie chortled, as she meandered to the fridge to snag herself some orange juice. "Note them down in my private calendar. And speaking of which, I need to add last night's fun to the list. First time doing it with royalty, I must say."

"She is but a mere princess. This One is queen among insects." D'Vorah grumbled, promptly irritated again.

"You know what I mean. Like, actual crowns and thrones and stuff. But anyways! You two were still up for hanging around 'til later, right?" Cassie asked as she got a cup and poured herself some orange juice. "I've invited my buddies Jacqui and Frost around, and they'd both love to meet you, Kitana."

"And by 'love to meet me' you mean to say they'd love to have sex with me." The Edenian replied dryly, as D'Vorah replied positively to sticking around for a bit. "Along with the two of you, I can imagine. You know, Cassandra, I have never met anyone with such a predilection towards sexual activities as you, and I know my whore of a so-called 'sister'. Why are you so inclined to opting for the path that leads to your bed chambers?"

"Because, Kitana." Cassie replied sagely. "I find that friendships are so much friendlier when you can share them in a bed. Or a tent. Or a jungle, or wherever you find it, really. Besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoy getting diplomatic with us."

"I'm not denying that. I'm simply curious."

"Well, like I said, I just like things to be friendly, non-dramatic. Few things are less dramatic than eating pussy. Plus, it's worked out great so far! Me and D'Vorah, we're practically best buddies now. Frost and I, we had a, shall we say, shaky start to our relationship, but we've smoothed it over. If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

Kitana observed her for a moment, before shaking her head and chuckling: "Over ten thousand years, and I don't think I've ever met anyone with such a crudely lustful yet sentimentally adorable mind-set as you, Cassie."

D'Vorah nodded in agreement: "Indeed. There is not quite an Earthrealmer like Cassie Cage. Irritating, obnoxious, self-absorbed, and yet possessing quite the golden heart underneath."

"Aww, you two treat me so nicely. But seriously, princess, you gonna stick around and play with us some more?"

Kitana sighed, before allowing a small smile: "I suppose I can tolerate your childishness with a while longer, Cage. I will admit that last night proved quite invigorating and I wouldn't mind unwinding some more."

Cassie just allowed herself a triumphant fist pump, before hollering: "Jacqui and Frost won't be around for a bit, so how about I teach you a thing or two about gaming while we wait, princess?"

Kitana paused in curiosity: "Gaming? I know of games. One I used to play with Reptile was Hunt-and-Skin."

"Not that kind of game, babe; here, lemme show some of the other tech Earthrealm's got in store!"

As Cassie grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard and rushed over to the TV, D'Vorah leaned in towards the bemused Edenian and muttered: "A word to the wise; do not play any of her games featuring the man named Mario on something known as a go-kart. It will only provoke frightening results."

When Jacqui arrives, she arrives to D'Vorah answering the door (rather uncommon but not surprising), maintaining the professionalism expected of the Kahn's First Minister, and to the sounds of Cassie and someone else throwing abuse at each other. Evidently, the new girl is going through a crash course in Mario Kart, and judging by the way Cassie is screeching, she's figured out how the blue shell works.

"Jacqui Briggs." D'Vorah offers, nodding her head at the human. Though she was not quite as acquainted with her as she was with Cassie (and not quite as defensive of either), she still had a soft spot for her in her heart. And in her loins. Such was the nature of friendship, she supposed.

"Hey, ladybug." Jacqui coos, fondly granting the Kytinn a kiss on the cheek. "Can't say I'm surprised Cassie pulled you back into her crib so soon. Wasn't the Kahn supposed to be working your ass off?"

"She is fairly persuasive. Besides, this incursion did not oppose the Emperor's orders, technically. This One was sent to intercept the Edenian, and This One did intercept the Edenian, thus This One fears no repercussions."

The other girl just started sniggering: "Good logic there, queen bee. And hey, is this the new girl?"

Cassie paused the game upon deducing Jacqui's presence, earning a squawk of protest from Kitana, and shouted back to the newcomer as she rose up to go greet her: "Hell yeah, Jacqui! Kitana, come say hello to my better half!"

The Edenian huffed, still irritated over having virtual victory denied, but nevertheless rising up to introduce herself, swiftly masking her . She was nothing if not professional, and professionalism often went hand-in-hand with courtesy.

"Kitana, this is Jacqui Briggs, daughter of Uncle Jax, a bad-ass girl with badass guns and my best friend forever." Cassie declared cheerfully, ever the exuberant host, as Kitana stood beside her to meet the junior Briggs. "And Jacqui my girl, this is Princess Kitana, Edenian royalty and the most awesome fan-girl ever to fan."

Jacqui shakes her hand, face alight with awe as she compliments: "Wow. My dad mentioned it a bunch of times but he wasn't lying; you really are beautiful."

"I'm honoured, Miss Briggs, and honoured by your father also." Kitana replied regally, a fair princess humouring her subject's admiration. "You are attractive yourself."

Jacqui blushes just a little, before offering Kitana a kiss on her cheek, thrilled at such kindness from the beautiful princess. The Princess accepts it with grace, and returns the gesture, deciding that she had been quite correct in sticking around. Jacqui blushes brightly, before muttering something and shuffling past her.

Kitana watches Jacqui head to the sofa, deducing the familiarity behind her surname at last; she was the daughter of Jax, the brash but experienced soldier from the war against Shao Kahn, the metal-armed man. It was quite funny to have fought with him all those years ago, only now to meet his daughter in the carnal thrills Cassie was surely arranging. To humans, it would be quite dramatic, but to an Edenian, it was but time passing with each blink.

Frost arrives barely twenty minutes later, and Cassie is the one to let her in, with Jacqui having taken over in Kitana's video game education and D'Vorah both complimenting and demeaning them depending on who was doing better or worse. It's always funny to see Frost out of her fancy Sub-Zero-esque suit and in a more casual get-up of jeans, shirt and hoodie, icy hair simmering white under the hood, and Cassie does enjoy funny things.

"Hey Frosty!" Cassie cooed, tilting forward to peck at the Cryomancer's cheeks. "Glad you could make it."

"You made a good sales pitch." Frost chuckled, returning the gesture. "My booty call phoning me up with the prospect of additional booty calls. And Sub-Zero has the nerve to say I lack good judgement."

Cassie chortled: "Yeah, like shooting Scorpion in the middle of a tea-party."

"Shut the fuck up, Cassie."

The blonde just laughed, before allowing the Cryomancer entrance into her house and promptly gesturing to the others.

"Frost, you already know my girls Jacqui and D'Vorah." Cassie said, pointing them out before jabbing a finger towards Kitana, whom was perking up now to see the newcomer. "New girl is Princess Kitana of Edenia, ultimate assassin of Outworld and a fangirl to end all fangirls. She's regal but raunchy. Kitana, this is Frost, Sub-Zero's homie and a member of the new and improved Lin Kuei. She's ice cold but smoking hot."

"A princess? I should have worn my Sunday best." Frost replied dryly, nevertheless nodding and shaking Kitana's hand, both of them a tad amused at Cassie's sense of description. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And the same to you. I admit, I am not surprised that you are associated with Sub-Zero."

"What gave it away? The icy hair?" Frost chortled.

"Manners, Frost." Cassie hummed, noting how Kitana narrowed her eyes and moving to diffuse potential conflicts. Frost accepted this, the Edenian threw aside her brief distaste and Jacqui and D'Vorah merely chortled. Another moment for the Cryomancer and princess to appraise each other, before they headed off to the couch. Kitana seemed curious to know in what other ways the Lin Kuei had changed; last she had seen of them, they were cyborgs out to kill them all, but Frost merely shrugged, not seeing it fit to spill stories more befitting of her Grandmaster.

Striding to the forefront of the group, Cassie idly appraised her four girlfriends for a moment, grinning slightly as she envisioned the fun they could have. Jacqui her ever loyal best friend forever, Frost her once-enemy-now-bed-buddy, D'Vorah her diplomatic associate and the new buddy Kitana, all here in her house, all here for a good time, all at one point groaning at Cassie's touch. Everything was falling into place. Time to get the movie started.

"Right then." Cassie declared loudly, making sure that the other four were sat on the expansive sofa and paying strict, unfailing and never-ending attention to her. All four of them wore different expressions, from Jacqui's familiar smugness to Kitana's regal cool, but all four of them had the same sense of anticipation. "We all know what's going down tonight. There's five of us and one big-ass house to play in. All the effort I've put into diplomacy these past few years have paid off, and I have fantastic friends made out of outrageous opponents to thank for it."

She nodded and continued dramatically, the other four honestly quite engaged by her words. "Tonight, at the edge of our horniness, at the end of our innocence, we've chosen not just to finger ourselves, but to finger each other. Tonight there's not a tit, ass or pussy in here that's going to go unmolested. Not tonight. Tonight we face the babes that are at our fingertips, and bring the orgasms to them! Today we are cancelling the lack of orgies!"

Frost and Jacqui burst into laughter, clapping their hands enthusiastically at Cassie's speech as she bowed dramatically, finishing off her tirade with all the exuberant confidence expected of a Cage. D'Vorah just smiled humouredly, and Kitana tentatively clapped as well.

"Is… is this normal?" Kitana asked, unsure if she should be impressed, disturbed, turned on or some combination of such. "Making such drama out of an orgy?"

"No." D'Vorah sighed, still smiling. "But we humour her nevertheless."

"Speech is done, time for fun!" Cassie hollered delightedly, perking all of her fellow females up. "Jacqui, Frost, make friends with the new girl. D'Vorah, come here and let's wipe away the envy. After that, it's a fucking free-for-all!"

Free-for-all indeed. At her words, D'Vorah was instantly on her feet and lurching forward, grabbing the human and forcing her down onto the carpet, growling with barely-restrained possessive desire as she tore Cassie's simple shirt to shreds. Kitana in turn was swiftly claimed herself, giving a squeak of shock at how swiftly Jacqui and Frost turned on her. Pinning her down onto the sofa, they wasted no time in stripping her and themselves of their clothes, getting naked with such speed that Kitana would have thought she'd re-encountered the masked speedster she'd fought with those years ago.

"I, I can see why Cassie would invite you!" Kitana squeaked upon being rendered fully nude, impressed at how easily they had her naked and a tad anticipating at the desiring way they stared at her. "You two seem to know what you're doing."

"Years of experience, babe. Cassie and I, we go way back." Jacqui recounted fondly, blushing a little as she eyed the beautiful woman before her. "Then Frost joined our little team later on, and we became pretty good at syncing up with each other."

"Hence why we know a thing or two about getting girls naked." Frost added smugly, eyes greedily drinking in the nude Edenian's body as she flung her clothes to the side. "And why we know a thing or two about making a girl moan."

This statement was compounded by her hands darting forwards gripping Kitana's shoulders, holding her steady as she leaned in and kissed her. She was intense and passionate, dominating in her desire to lick-lock the princess and sending literal chills of pleasure through her. As the Cryomancer had noted, the Edenian was soon moaning softly, lifting her arms up to stroke at cool shoulders affectionately. Ooh, she could kiss this princess forever; she was just so soft and sweet to the taste and the touch, just so utterly gorgeous, and she revelled in kissing her.

Jacqui sat down next to the other two, licking her lips as she watched their breasts lightly brushing against each other, a finger idly stroking over her labia. How she did enjoy just sitting back and watching other girls go to town on each other. There was something just totally adorable about two females stroking each other, kissing each other. Something very, she didn't know, sweet or soft. Very nice. Whatever it was, it got her wet, and when she got wet, she got pretty darn happy. Thank Raiden for friends like Cassie.

Still, she hadn't come here just to play with herself, and soon moved in to have her turn.

"Don't hog her." Jacqui grumbled, rubbing Frost's shoulders in mock passive-aggression to persuade her to share. The Cryomancer released the princess, sticking her tongue at the other girl when she moved in to take over. Kitana breathed in swiftly, taking the chance to reload her air before sinking into Jacqui's lips with a groan.

Jacqui was not as intense or controlling as Frost was; her style was similar to Cassie's, a more casual and sweet kissing that was easier to handle but less carnally thrilling. Nevertheless, Kitana liked the change of pace and sinks into the kiss, moaning softly for the human. Whilst she is a princess, and far above both of them, she can tolerate their double-teaming of her purely for the pleasure they give her.

"She's so hot." Frost cooed, taking advantage of the other two being occupied with each other to rub her hands across them, stroking and rubbing whatever parts of them she felt like. Jacqui's ass was nicely curved, and she prodded at their breasts teasingly, shivering them with hints of cold. Ooh, she always had the others shivering. "Such a hot babe. I'll never doubt Cassie again for landing a chick like this."

"I know." Jacqui muttered when she pulled back a bit, watching Kitana breath in with fondness. "Totally beautiful.

"Commoners always... always were easily swayed." Kitana murmured softly. "Always enthralled by me."

Ooh, now that had the two girls pausing. They exchanged a bemused glance, which transformed into cold smirks. So, the princess compared them to commoners, eh? They ought to do something about that.

"Two-for-one?" Frost asked, offering Jacqui a sultry expression. "Maybe that might convince her we're not as common as she thinks."

Jacqui nodded with a grin, the two promptly settling into position as Kitana gave them a bewildered look, before she declared: "Two-for-one, go!"

Simultaneously, they locked their mouths around the peaks of Kitana's breasts, just as their fingers went straight to the Edenian's vagina. Kitana gave a squeal of shock and pleasured as their warm mouths engulfed her sensitive tips, their fingers probing at her sensitive groin. The simultaneous assault on her had spikes of pleasure dancing through her nerves, delight ringing through her mind.

As they greedily suckled at the princess, Jacqui and Frost probed her innards with a finger each; whenever one withdrew, the other thrust in, establishing a sharp rhythm that ensure Kitana was getting probed constantly. In, out, in, out, into the heat and wet. Frost dug in deeper, teased at damp muscle, before making room for Jacqui to push in and circle around the hole. Every movement had the Edenian groaning, and it was complemented nicely by their exuberant suckling.

Amidst her pleasure, Kitana could easily respect the level of synchronisation they had. Clearly, they'd had much practice in doing this, either with Cassie or whatever other girl fell under the exuberant blonde's charms. Just the way they fingered her so easily, in such unison, whilst maintaining their needy rhythm on her chest, held a sense of professionalism she never thought she'd find in humans. Truly, Cassie had not been lying when she'd said they'd have much more fun in store.

Meanwhile, D'Vorah and Cassie had fully undressed each other (well, Cassie had undressed D'Vorah; the Kytinn had merely torn her partner's clothes apart) and were in the throes of full-on grinding each other, their hips furiously rubbing into each other for their snatches to trade kisses. The Kytinn was more than eager to reclaim what belonged to her, more than eager to remind Cassie who could please her more efficiently. The Edenian was too busy being the other two's plaything, which meant her human was all hers.

Cassie could only groan as the Kytinn dominated her, more than happy to submit to her zealous desire. As a diplomat, she had to take good guesses on what course of action would promote the most peace, and given the recent rivalry between her buddies, the logical course of action was to let D'Vorah vent her frustrations and let her regain the sense of control she enjoyed.

Cassie enjoyed it too, mind you. D'Vorah was always at her most eager-to-please when she was jealous, irritable, whatever mood she was in, and the way she would just utterly dominate the eager human was so wonderful. D'Vorah's lips latched onto her neck, sucking possessively at her while clawed hands grasped her breasts, and Cassie moaned throughout all of it, playing up the role of submissive pet to further endear her insectoid friend.

D'Vorah herself, she always enjoyed dominating the human. There was something innately satisfying about taking a sassy cocky character like Cassie and just pinning her down and enjoying her as she pleased. It would make for a nice reminder that no-one, not even an Edenian princess, could outmatch her in making the blonde moan.

Ooh, the way D'Vorah had her way with her, Cassie had to bet that she'd be making her cum pretty soon. The moans she heard seemed to indicate Kitana was being sent the same way too. But Cassie has always appreciated going for the 'bigger-is-better' tactic, and decided to show the new girl a particularly cool trick.

"Let's show the princess your funkiest move." Cassie panted once D'Vorah gave her a break; the Kytinn, even when jealous, never wanted her to cum too quickly herself. Leaning up a bit as D'Vorah gave her some space, she called: "Jacqui, Frost, get our fangirl here; we're doing the three-for-one for four!"

Jacqui heard this and gave a final fond kiss to the princess' nipple before releasing her, Frost reluctantly withdrawing as well. They gave Kitana a second to recuperate, bewildered by the cessation of her pleasure, before the specialist murmured: "Come with us, Kitana, D'Vorah's gonna show you one of her best tricks."

"The anticipation is killing me." Kitana grumbled, a bit sullen over no longer being pleasured purely to entertain some Kytinn trick. But then again, given the way the other two seemed quite eager to get to it themselves, there may be some merit to be found. So, she followed them to the floor, near Cassie, and awaited instruction.

"Everyone, lie down before D'Vorah." Cassie ordered as she gently pushed the Kytinn off of her and arching her back off the floor , flexing her body a bit to work out any kinks. "Ladybug, ready to show us your trick?"

D'Vorah gave a predatory smirk as she adopted a kneeling position, whilst Frost moved Kitana into position next to Cassie, before joining Jacqui in lying beside Cassie. D'Vorah watched this unfold with highly satisfied eyes; four beautiful women laid out before her, all for her to enjoy. Truly, had someone told her this would lie in her future after that impulsive clash with the blonde in that tent, she would not have believed it. How funny things can turn out.

"W-What is this?" Kitana muttered, confusedly glancing at Cassie and feeling just a tad tentative under the predatory gaze of a Kytinn, whom simply smirked and gestured for her to wait for it.

With all four of them laid before the Kytinn, Cassie declared: "Four-for-one, go!"

D'Vorah curled her arms inward just as her ovipositors emerged from her back. The four insectoid limbs spread around the Kytinn, aligning their sharpened tips to each girl's vagina, before simultaneously spearing into them without hesitation or mercy.

Her three prior playmates were ready for this, and thus their reactions were a delighted pleasure. Kitana, however, had never been subjected to this, and thus she gave a sort of disbelieving shriek that bordered between sudden ecstasy and absolute horror. She squirmed wildly, squealing loudly, as she struggled against. She knew what this was and the fact she'd been made to be subjugated to it had her-

Cassie was next to her and thus gripped her shoulder with a hand, steadying the princess as she gasped: "Chillax, babe! Just let it ride! It's all good!"

Kitana might have retorted, were she not overtaken by the sudden carnal ecstasy of the ovipositor thrusting in and out of her, the thick shelled limb diving her more deeply and potently than Jacqui and Frost's fingers had. Despite her shock, a part of her could not deny how stunned she was at D'Vorah's skill; not only did she fuck her with impressive skill and tact, she had the other three equally gasping and pleasured. Impressive.

D'Vorah knew no mercy; the foreplay fun had been carried out, and now was the time to harvest as many orgasms as she could. Eyes sharp and intent, she kept her ovipositors thrusting swiftly in and out of the four, delighting in their pleasured wails. As they gave into her, she enjoyed.

Despite Kitana's brief outburst, the Kytinn had the four of them groaning smoothly; she'd always been well rehearsed in using her ovipositors efficiently, albeit primarily in combat situations. Jacqui had been the one to convince her of their, well, recreational capabilities, and she'd soon put their speed and reactivity to good use in riling up her playmates. Who said every sting had to be stingy?

The four-for-one play ended just as Cassie had hoped, with the four penetrated girls soon coming across their first orgasms of the playdate and indulging in it with all their might, gasping and squealing as the Kytinn felt their cores tighten around her stingers and cum over them, fluids dribbling from the quartet and over the insectoid limbs.

Satisfied, she withdrew her limbs and brought the sharp tips to her mouth, content to lick them all clean whilst her playmates recuperated. She'd been doing long enough.

Whilst three of the girls were happy with what went down, one was not quite so thrilled.

"How could you even think of letting her penetrate us with those?! Kytinn use those to infect people with their parasitic spawn!" Kitana was protesting, fingers grasping madly at her labia as if she were honestly trying to reach in and pull something out. "The treacherous insect seeks to force us to birth her spawn! Elder Gods above, I can already feel them gnawing my bones!"

"No the fuck she does not." Cassie groaned, content to just lay there as D'Vorah started laughing. "She's fucked all of us with those tons of times, no unexpected motherhoods anywhere."

"But plenty of depraved orgasms." Jacqui chipped in. "Like, the kind you only get when you're rubbing one out to something pretty fucking weird. In this case, getting an insect-human hybrid's fucking facehugger thing shoved in your snatch."

"I really don't care what the fuck fucks me." Frost grunted. "So long as it gets me off, who gives a shit if it's freaky?"

"If that's the case, I hear Reptile's been feeling lonely."

"Shut the fuck up, Briggs, I said freaky, not fucking noxious as shit."

Kitana just stared in disbelief at the other three girls, utterly stunned at how casually they were treating being violated by a parasite's ovipositors, before turning to D'Vorah, whom was finishing off licking the last of her ovipositors clean.

"Four orgasms in but the space of a minute." D'Vorah drawled as she drank down the last few droplets and retracted the limbs back into herself, smirking triumphantly at the Edenian, clearly enjoying her discomfort and outrage. "Tell us, Princess, have you ever accomplished such a feat?"

"Cease your babbling. If you have put even the smallest little gnat inside me, the Elder Gods themselves will not keep me from breaking your neck." Kitana grumbled, tentatively rubbing hands over her naval, still unsure on whether or not she ought to trust the other girls in that the Kytinn did not intend to forcibly impregnate them.

"Relax, princess, she hasn't done anything." Frost sighed, getting up and sidling over to the Kytinn, deciding to settle arguments her own way. "And even if she has, I have just the solution."

Adopting a cold smirk now, Frost brought a flurry of snowflakes into existence around her hand and idly waved them around, before they snaked down her arm, fluttered around her naval and gathered.

Kitana's eyes widened with surprise as the icy energies coalesced into a sleek phallus, ice crawling around Frost's hips to form a securing belt.

"See, Princess?" Frost cooed, eyes locked on the nervous D'Vorah with mischievous intent. "Nothing puts pause in a Kytinn like an icy cock up the ass. Turn around, D'Vorah."

The Edenian was very intrigued now as D'Vorah tentatively licked her lips and obeyed, turning

Cassie and Jacqui took this time to occupy themselves with each other, the former clambering atop the latter and locking lips with her.

D'Vorah whimpered as the cold pseudo-phallus prodded her anus, Frost smirking slightly as she grasped the Kytinn's perky breasts. Kitana watched with satisfaction as the Cryomancer forced herself into the hybrid's rear, sinking her icy dildo straight in to the hilt as the Kytinn gave a squeal at the penetration.

Ooh, how she reacted to it! D'Vorah was immediately gasping and scrabbling as Frost claimed her rear

Kitana was certainly impressed; Frost certainly knew how to handle a dildo. Deciding to lend some support, she shifted around until she was in front of the pair and spread her legs. Frost got the message and dropped D'Vorah down, the Kytinn whimpering as she found herself slumping onto the floor and being pushed to Kitana's waiting pussy. It was difficult to concentrate with the chilling dildo pounding her ass (even her hard shell was struggling to withstand the ruthless Cryomancer), but she kept enough together to lean forward and start licking at the Edenian snatch.

Ooh, she tasted good. D'Vorah had to admit, whatever faults the Edenian had, none of them lay within her invigorating snatch. Groaning softly, she gave into Frost's own dominance and got to licking the sweet inner muscles of the princess, probing her tongue in to lap as much of the sweetness as she could.

Kitana cooed approvingly as she settled a hand over D'Vorah's head, idly stroking it whilst enjoying her tongue on her sensitive skin. Frost was grinning at her from over the Kytinn, offering a thumbs up in respect for her initiative, before resuming her focus on pounding the hybrid's ass. Contentedly rubbing her breasts with her other hand, Kitana closed her eyes and leaned her head back to simply enjoy D'Vorah's tongue on her.

Meanwhile, Jacqui was sighing contentedly whilst watching this threesome take place whilst Cassie sucked on her tits. It was so nice to get back to the swing of things, get out of the military work for a while and indulge in old pleasures. Cassie was always a pleasure to have, and Frost knew how to make a girl groan. D'Vorah was pretty hardcore herself, no longer the rather tentative and shy gal she'd started out as, and Kitana proved to be a very delightful addition to their party.

She idly recalled the days when it was just her and Cassie (and spared a hand to fondly stroke Cassie's hair as she got to motor-boating her bosom), just two teenagers giggling and cooing and finding out how to touch what and where to kiss. Seemed a long time ago, really, and quite a contrast to now, with three other girls in the rollers with them. Such was the potency of her dear friend's diplomacy.

The thought made her smile, and she gently murmured: "Funny, isn't it Cass? We started our girl-on-girl play years ago, just you and me. Remember them? Young kids, figuring out what goes where, what does what… good times, eh?"

Cassie was far too focussed on sucking her left teat to talk back, but she offered a wave of her hand to indicate she agreed. Jacqui giggled a bit and purred her approval on Cassie's enthusiastic breast worship, before continuing: "Mmm, good times. You were a lil' boob lover from the start, buddy. And now look at us. Experienced, kinky, horny, not the giggling virgins anymore. And you've made us a lot of buddies, Cassie. Frost, D'Vorah, now Kitana; seems anyone who ever bothered us, you just managed to pull into the bedsheets."

"What can I say?" Cassie cooed, finally leaving Jacqui's breasts with an ice coating of spittle as she looked up to grin at her friend. "I'm a diplomat at heart. It's the American way. Next we'll be after their oil and shoving fireworks up their ass."

Jacqui snorted with amusement and patted her friend on the head. Always witty, she was.

"So, who's next?" She then asked, as D'Vorah's wails of pleasure sounded out, the Kytinn's cum spilling out over Frost's hips as her icy anal play drove her over the edge, Kitana fondly giggling as the Kytinn squirmed wildly on her hips. "Who do you think we'll be adding to the roster after Kitana?"

Cassie licked her lips with a smirk: "Well, you know Kotal Kahn was thinking of sending me after Mileena. Thinks I might be able to just seduce her into stopping her rebellion."

Jacqui scoffed: "You really think that would work?"

"You tell me, Jacqui." Cassie chuckled, as the two watched Frost switch targets and go for Kitana, the Edenian princess squealing with surprise as the icy dildo claimed her pussy, while D'Vorah gasped for breath. "You tell me."


	4. Enemy Turf (CC x Mileena x Tanya)

**Author's Notes: Oh hey, look at that, an update. This one is a two-piece that'll feature Cassie heading into dangerous territories.**

**A lot of people have been asking about it lately, so I'll take this opportunity to tell you; my other lesbian smut fic, Dearest (featuring Tanya-on-Mileena action) will be getting a second chapter. So don't worry, the American Way won't be the only fic filling the gratuitous homosexual smut niche.**

**So then, with that said, let's see how American Cassie can get today. Wish her luck.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As it turns out, her joke about when she'd told Jacqui that Kotal Kahn had been toying with the idea of sending her out into the jungle to find Mileena, seduce Mileena and coerce Mileena to cease her rebellion seemed to have an element of accuracy to it. A few days after her five-woman playdate, Cassie soon finds herself summoned by no less than the Thunder God himself to accompany him to Outworld, to discuss a special mission with the Emperor.

And as luck would have it, that special mission involved no less than Kotal hoping for to go out into the jungle to find Mileena, seduce Mileena and coerce Mileena to cease her rebellion. Who the fuck would have thought it? Not her, that's for sure, but once she'd recovered from laughing about it for a few minutes, she'd wiped the tears away and assured Raiden she'd be glad to pop along, just as soon as she'd texted Jacqui about it.

Ooh, her buddy got a laugh out of that, and texted back with the hope that Cassie would look after herself and not get into too much shit. She'd had enough of saving her ass, thank you. She appreciated Jacqui's sentiment, had Raiden teleport them to the Special Forces hub to grab her suit and gear, before declaring she was ready to chat to a Kahn.

Currently, the two of them are strolling down the multitude of corridors in the Emperor's palace, the hot Outworld sun blazing brightly through the windows. The guards, emulating the Osh-Tekk stylings of their Emperor, regarded Raiden with a mixture of respect and suspicion and Cassie with amusement, having heard all about her supposed 'taming' of the Kytinn First Minister. Whilst they never discussed it, with fear of being devoured by bugs, it was certainly something to smirk about.

Anyway, Raiden was speaking to his comrade, one hand occasionally brushing her forearm in case he needed to stop her from trying to snap a picture of something.

"I've discussed this matter with General Blade and your father." He says, his blue eyes a touch sombre as he keeps them looking ahead of him. "Neither of them were quite… acceptant of the Kahn's proposal. I admit, I share similar sentiments that he is vastly overestimating your skills and vastly underestimating Mileena's reactions. She is hardly stable, and unlikely to be foiled by this plot."

"It's not about foiling her, Raiden." Cassie replies sweetly, flexing her shoulders a bit to keep her suit nice and stretchy. "Diplomacy is all about honesty. You need to be upfront, crystal clear and as sweet as sugar. I'm not aiming to play her like a fiddle, I'm aiming to dust her like a carpet. Need I remind you that that's the same policy that got me into the good books of the Kahn's right-hand queen bee and the fancy fan-girl?"

Raiden rolls his eyes, simultaneously amused and distasteful at her expressions, and admits: "Yes, perhaps your tactics have yielded fruit. Reuniting with Princess Kitana is an achievement for us, since she is quite experienced in Outworld matters and holds a fair amount of sway towards those who still express loyalty to the memory of Shao Kahn. But at the same time, Cassandra, I cannot be certain if those tactics will be effective on Mileena. She is deranged, as you ought to know."

"Deranged, yeah, but also pretty kinky from what I've heard." She chortles, fondly patting Raiden's arm as if ready to educate a child on a simple matter. "Trust me, Electro, crazy as she may be, she's still a lady, and every lady has their soft spot. I just need to poke around a bit, and I'll find it no worries."

The Thunder God again cannot tell if she is simply amusing or vastly underestimating her quarry, and opts instead to tip his head and let his hat cast his small smile into shadow. Cassie laughs slightly at his quietness, again patting him, before they walk in silence for a moment. Only a moment, of course, because soon the blonde has other things to muse on.

"But the only problem I'm seeing is how I'm going to find her." Cassie says, tapping a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Isn't she holed up in some deep dark corner of Outworld, far outside the reach of my walking distance?"

"Determining Mileena's location will not be as difficult as you believe." Raiden assures her, that knowing gleam in his eyes that appeared whenever he knew something no-one else did. "I have a contact, a Yautja warrior, whom I found indulging in one of his cultural Hunts in Central America. I made a deal with him, in that he would aid us in locating Mileena provided I grant him a special trophy. His ship has thermal scanning technology, and wherever she may lay, it should be enough to get an idea of her general position."

Cassie gave a low whistle: "Wow, Raiden, calling in the favours. So basically, you got a dude equipped with a heat-scanning ship? If that's the case, why not let Kotal bring his army along, if your guy has a lead on her?"

"He dares not risk his troops over a mere estimate, especially when he already distrusts the Yautja. He would rather have you confirm any possibility of her rebellion loitering wherever they may lie before he makes his own move."

"Oh right, because I'm a single expendable Earthrealmer and thus an acceptable loss if things go up the S-shaped creek."

"I suspect that is also in play." Raiden snorts, eyes narrowing in distaste over the Kahn's plotting. "He has great nerve in attempting to use you as a scout, a scapegoat even, in his war against Mileena. Earthrealm is not involved in their conflict, yet he drags a daughter of its heroes into it to do his scouting for him."

Cassie laughed: "Yeah, he's pretty crummy when you sum him up like that, but don't forget, Raidude, he's not the only one aiming for a piece of Mileena. I'd roll on this no matter how much he considers me a pawn."

The god raises an eyebrow: "So you would take him up on the offer, purely for a chance to see if you can lull her into her grasp as you have done the others?"

"The mouth may be a bear trap, but the rest of her is all woman. I'm not fussy, y'know."

"I know, and I can't exactly argue with your logic, no matter how crude it may be, when it has proven to yield results. Well then, let us see what the Emperor has to say."

They have reached the door to his courtroom at his point, and the Thunder God courteously opens it for Cassie, a sweep of his hand politely allowing her to go first. She giggles, does a little bow to him and skips on through, the god on her heels as they move to greet the Emperor of Outworld. He's sat on his fancy throne, the very picture of elegance and patience as he waits for them, flanked by Ermac and Reptile on the left and Erron Black on the right. Someone else is in the room, sulking in the shadowy corners, but the Earthrealmers don't pay much attention to it.

Kotal Kahn, as it turns out, does not have much to say. He is satisfied that Cassie has decided to take him up on his offer, proud that she would accept his noble task and help bring peace to Outworld; after all, she has already tamed the wild Princess, so perhaps she may yet put on a leash on the Mad Empress. She accepts his compliments with a smile; nice as it would be to end the civil war, she ain't going to play the happy puppet for his sake.

When he's finished offering his wishes for good luck, his lackeys also take the time to wish her luck, though admitting she might not need it; if she can handle the likes D'Vorah and Kitana, she can handle Mileena. How nice of them. Well, the mission is ready to go, and she's ready to roll. Raiden will teleport her to where his Yaujta buddy was, and he has a special present for her for when the time is right; the Thunder God always came prepared.

Before she sets off, though, there's just one last thing she needs to do. She takes the trinket Raiden gives her, tells him to wait a sec, and heads over to see exactly who lurked in the corner.

D'Vorah is the picture of self-imposed isolation, arms folded and cape wrapped around her, looking quite sullen and infuriated under her hood with an agitated swarm of wasps buzzing around her. Normally, none would dare approach the Kytinn when she was in such a foul mood, in fear of an ovipositor driving through their throat, but Cassie is far from the norm. She saunters over to the other female and coos: "Not gonna kiss me goodbye, ladybug?"

Humour wouldn't do much to alleviate the insectoid woman's mood. She turns a glare on Cassie, likely irritated by her lack of seriousness, before turning away to glare at the wall. If looks could kill, the palace would be crumbling.

"This One does not approve." She says bluntly, upon Cassie reaching her and stopping just before her. "The Emperor has made questionable decisions in his time, and This One has often stood by them even with traces of doubt, but to think of sending a single human into enemy territory with some notion of having her simply seduce the Mad Empress… It holds no logic, no sensibility, and I do not like it."

Cassie smiled softly as she observed the sullen Kytinn, finding her use of a first-pronoun quite meaningful. The wasps flutter to her, landing on the hand she holds out for them and dance around, reflecting their queen's discontentment. Cassie doesn't fear the overly large insects D'Vorah hosts anymore; they're like little children to the Kytinn and are often reflective of their mother's mood, such as her sombre regret for Cassie's absence in this case.

She entertains them for a moment, before offering: "You sound like you have no faith in me. C'mon, D'Vorah, I can handle Miss Jaws. She may be a biter, but who doesn't take a nip now and then? I know you have-"

"Spare us the vulgarities."

She considered the venom in the response, as the wasps fly up and buzz back to their queen, before sighing: "Okay, sorry. I know you don't like it. But really, you know me. I can handle myself, whether in a fight or in the horizontal tango, and I can handle Mileena. If my dad could beat up Shinnok, I can take a crazy lady with some teeth."

"We know. But still, we do not like it. It reeks of unease."

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

Okay, maybe that was kind of a stupid thing to ask, since D'Vorah was already on edge and she was heading into enemy territory that would include literal man-eaters and other kinds of shit. Oops.

D'Vorah shuddered a little, probably considering that notion herself, before she sighed and mumbled: "This One could…. We… I don't… I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want to lose you to that deranged spawn of the Flesh Pits."

Cassie is utterly endeared, so endeared she has to take a moment just to put a hand on her heart as she cooed in amazement, before she wraps the surprised hybrid into a big hug, squealing: "Aw, my ladybug! You do care! To think, the first few times we ever met were rife with all that inter-realm rivalry crap, but here are we now, cuddling and declaring our undying love for each other!"

"This One made no mention of love." D'Vorah huffed angrily, immediately pulling out of the human's embrace and folding her arms defensively, unable to hide the faint bluish tinge on her cheeks even with the hood's shadow. "You are an acceptable plaything and a convenient source of relief. Nothing more. There would be no heartbreak here if you fail, simply, um, simply a lack of physical pleasure for a while."

Cassie just laughed: "You're so adorable. No matter how many girls I get in my carpet, whether Mileena or anyone else, just know that you'll always be the most snug bug ever to snug my rug. Love you!"

She leans in, kisses her on the cheek and skips away, humming merrily as she joins up with Raiden, sparing one final wave to Kotal and his crew before the god raises his hand and teleports them away in a flash of lightning.

D'Vorah watches the light fade away, staring blankly and with slight affection as her hand touches where the blonde had kissed her. It's as tingly and stunning as the first time, and she feels affection brewing throughout herself and all of her children. A faint smile, her wasps buzzing happily, before she notices that the others, even her own Emperor, are looking at her with expressions relaying mirth, humour and bemusement.

Good feeling's gone.

"Cease your staring. She is simply an asset to the Emperor's will, nothing more." She snaps, defensive again, and they all turn away with slight sniggers. Oh yes; they all knew that the Kytinn was wrapped tightly around the bubbly blonde's finger.

* * *

Yet again, Cassie finds herself in the crummy jungle. Raiden had dropped her off here, next to a sharp silvery spaceship that looked more at home in a sci-fi film than an Outworld rainforest. Raiden's guy, the Yaujta or whatever, was a muscular male in a weird mesh suit with a metal mask, and on being handed a gleaming crystal orb, he made some weird clicking sounds. Cassie was perplexed, but Raiden replied in the creature's language (and boy, he sounded funny doing a clicking noise), before tipping his hat respectfully. The warrior nodded, cast a glance at Cassie, before hoisting himself into the seat of his ship, a metal cover sliding over him, and making his exit.

"It is confirmed." Raiden says, as they watch the ship streak away into the sky. "Mileena's rebellion hides somewhere within the Kuatan Jungle, where the heat is at its densest. If you walk from here and maintain a northward direction, you will eventually reach the approximate location of their camp. I do not need to tell you, Cassandra, that you venture into enemy territory and thus must exercise extreme caution. If you feel you must withdraw, do not hesitate to use your trinket. And above all else, ensure that Mileena does not know that you are working for the Kahn."

"I've got it, Raidude." Cassie says cheerfully, pulling her shades from a pocket, flicking them open and sliding them over her eyes, downplaying the glare of the sun overhead. "Just a harmless wee Earthrealmer. Boots to the ground and eyes to the sky. I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so. If you need me, Cassandra-"

She turns and wraps the Thunder God in a hug, smiling smugly as he pauses in surprise, enjoying the pleasant warmth of the electrical tingles radiating through him before replying: "All I need you to do is just keep being awesome, Electro. I've got it covered."

He coughs, a tad awkwardly, and returns her embrace, before saying: "Very well. Good luck, and may the Elder Gods watch over you."

He pulls away from her and vanishes in a flare of lightning, and she is left alone in the jungle. Oh, they'll be watching over her alright, once she's got Mileena pinned down and moaning underneath her. It's a nice thought, but she gives a soft sigh; she can already feel the humidity and heat starting to get to her through her leather suit. Thank Raiden she'd thought to bring plenty of water, but man, slugging her way through the bushes was not going to be fun. Still, duty called, and she was more than ready to answer. Flicking a strand of her hair back, she marches off to meet her destiny.

As she recollects, the last time she'd been here she'd come across the rebel leader's own 'sister', Kitana. And when she'd come across Kitana (fighting D'Vorah, incidentally), she'd seduced her, took her home, and fucked her. And then she'd invited her friends around so they could fuck her some more.

Ah, good memories. And it gave the impression that, if Kitana could be swayed, perhaps a clone forged from her blood could be swayed as well. That ought to keep her feeling perky throughout the trip through this damnable cesspool of heat, mud and big-ass snakes.

Interestingly enough, though, the local insects, even the blood-suckers and the opportunists, don't bother her one bit; she wonders if they might sense her connection to a Kytinn (or smell it, heh) and thus treat her as one of their own instead of a walking biting-bag. That was a fun thought, one she'd she have to ask the ladybug about later, and hey, it meant no bugs out for her blood! Awesome.

She keeps going, keeps going, on through the jungle. The sun passes by overhead, unforgivingly hot wherever it was not blocked off by trees. Her legs ache, resilient but uncomfortable, and her stomach grumbles; light snacks keep it at bay, but they won't last forever. And the humidity, holy Elder Gods, the humidity! It has her sweating underneath the suit, unpleasantly sticky, and no measly water bottle could battle it. If she was going to get anywhere, she needed to find a larger water source.

And as luck would have it, a river flows nearby, and she tentatively walks over to check it out, slowly at first just in case there are any fucking crocodiles lurking about and sticking her boot in it when she's close enough. It's actually quite shallow, fairly clear and it seems appropriate both for washing and for cleaning. A tentative scoop of it in a hand and a quick sip… yes, it's pretty alright. And cool too! Just what she needed!

Call her impulsive, but she really feels like she could for a wash right now. She hasn't gone far enough to reach enemy territory, so she should be alright with taking a quick dip. Ergo, she strips her suit off (and sweet Raiden, her skin can breathe again!), making sure to keep on the white vest and boxers underneath (she's not going to be completely naked in a fucking jungle, after all), neatly sets it down atop a nearby log and probably heads back to the river, dipping a bare foot into the water.

Ooh, it's so cold! Normally, that might have bothered her, but plenty of long nights with Frost have granted her resilience to chills. Thus it's easy for her to get over it, and she idly sits down in the water, giggling to herself as she splashes the refreshing liquids over her. Ah, it washes the heat and discomfort away with ease, soothing her oh so lovingly! A nice wee dip, the hot sun to dry her off and then she'd be back to business! She loved it when plans came together.

A few moments of playful splashing and relaxing, before she deems herself ready to roll. She stands up, strides out of the river and reaches for her… wait… where the fuck is her suit? She freezes up in a dawning kind of horror when she sees that her suit is not where she left it; it's fucking gone. Oh sweet Raiden, where the hell did it go? Did it get snatched up by an animal or something? She didn't even hear or see anything, how the Netherrealm did it-

"Well, look what we have here."

The voice comes from nowhere yet it seems to be everywhere; a low and amused feminine tone that immediately has her spine trembling. Oh sweet shit, she's been fucking found out. She looks up, all around her, desperately attempting to find whoever spoke up, but sees nothing. She adopts a fighting stance, on her toes as she keeps looking around for whoever spoke. It must be Mileena, but she can't find her anywhere!

Cassie, for all her confidence and witty repertoire, has never felt more utterly vulnerable than she does right now; she's caught out in the open, in just her underwear, by a fucker armed with sharp teeth and whatever goons she might have with her. Her suit and weapons are gone, and her green energy couldn't help much against someone she couldn't even see. Still, she keeps her fists up, her stance firm, and snaps: "Come out! Show yourself!"

The voice laughs, a high-pitched and fairly deranged giggling that chills her more than a cold river or the fingers of Frost ever could, and she instinctively starts to channel a faint green glow into her fists; it's not the halo that her father used to beat Shinnok, but it's good enough to reassure her in a fight-

A flash of pink light, and she turns in time to see none other than the rebel leader herself manifest before her. She's heard that Mileena could teleport, but this is her first glimpse of it in action. She tenses as her opponent stands before her, eyes twinkling with amusement as they look at the Earthrealmer, her posture relaxed and her mind-set confident. Of course she would be; she's not the one caught in her underwear.

Even amidst the tension, Cassie can't help but see just how sexy the girl was. Mileena is every bit the bombshell her 'sister' is, a curvaceous and tanned beauty with hips that would have weaker women sobbing and a tantalising cleavage lovingly cuddled by a purplish leathery plate, big enough that a Shokan would have trouble getting a handful of them. Skintight leather hugs strong thighs, messy black hair frames a pretty face, and a pink mask must be holding the infamous mouth, which might well odd an exotic thrill to her. Her eyes are like a cats, gold and with slit pupils, and they're every bit as predatory as one.

Ooh, those eyes. They were intense. Those were the kinds of eyes that could pierce your heart and yet light your groin on fire. Damn.

Cassie breathes deeply, keeping her cool, and growls: "Mileena. Thought I'd find an army before the big rebel leader all on her lonesome."

"Mileena indeed." The hybrid purrs, a slender finger with a sharped nail flicking at a strand of her hair, surprisingly glossy looking despite her habitat, and she seems highly amused. "And not as lonely as you might think, human."

Cassie barely has time to consider that before someone grabs her from behind and throws her with more force than she could have thought. The air whistles around her before she hits a tree, and the impact has her whole body rattling in pain and disorientation. Before she can recuperate, someone grabs her by the wrists and forces them together above her head, before scattering something over them. It feels like dust, glitter even, but then it immediately coalesces in a solid restraint that pins her wrists to the tree, rendering her trapped.

Fuck.

Whoever restrained her moves back, and Cassie's eyes adjust enough to see that it is another woman, a heartbreakingly beautiful woman with a body that looked like it belonged on the catwalk instead of a jungle, dressed up in fancy golden sashes and dark trousers, with smooth brown skin, long black hair and blank white eyes similar to Raiden's. She looks every big as smug as Mileena did, and every bit as predatory.

And every bit as sexy too, holy shit. Even in her dire situation, Cassie spared a chunk of memory to detailing every inch of that curvy frame, her intriguing eyes and her chocolate-esque skin. Between this babe and Mileena herself, Cassie could see why the rebels would be so loyal; she could follow these two to hell and back if she could gaze at their booties for another moment.

Now then, Cassie is fairly sure that Kitana had mentioned this chick at some point; Tanya, an Edenian who excelled in both negotiations and deceptiveness. That she was working with Mileena could not be a good thing, and, more importantly, the fact she'd just rendered her fucking helpless was also not a good thing. This really wasn't how she wanted to make her introductions, but then again, life was a bitch.

"What a catch we've made today, Tanya." Mileena purrs, slinking over like a hunting cat to stand beside her smirking sidekick whilst confirming the identity of her buddy, sharp eyes eyeing their prey with sultry amusement joining the predatory hunger. "A poor little Earthrealmer, wandering the jungle all on her own. Did she not know that monsters lurk amidst the trees?"

"They're all the same; overconfident and reckless." Tanya says sweetly, her sickly sweet and demeaning voice bringing to mind a high school alpha bitch. "No survival instincts whatsoever. Without their technologies, they're ever so vulnerable."

"Indeed." The rebel leader purrs, slowly sauntering forward to closer examine their trapped prey, eyes narrowing a tad as she adds. "But pray tell, whatever was she doing out here on her own? Little girl, enlighten me as to your presence here…"

Ooh, her tone could have spines crumbling. Cassie knows better than to fall back onto her usual wit and humour; defiance and jokes would not sit well with Mileena, not when she was focussing on the business side of things, and she needed her to get off the business train. Thusly, Cassie opts instead to play the role of damsel-in-distress, making a show of trembling in fear as Mileena came ever closer. Fear was a useful tool to get someone to lower their guard, and right now, she needed the hybrid's guard lowered (and maybe her top too. Seriously, her breasts were all but straining to peek over that low-lying plate).

"I, I was, I was sent by, by Special Forces on a scouting run!" She gasped fearfully, as if the utter hopelessness of her situation had reduced her to pathetic desperation, to try and be honest with her captors, spill all the beans, come across as a sad little whelp left in the shadow of monsters. "We, we were looking for a, a safe place to set up an outpost! I, I wasn't doing anything about you or, or your rebels or whatever! P-please, please don't hurt me!"

Mileena considers that as she comes ever closer, Tanya right on her heels and wearing a cautious look, apparently more wary than her leader, and she purrs amusedly: "Well, perhaps I might accept that answer. But I cannot guarantee a lack of hurting…"

But then, a flicker of curiosity appears on the hybrid's face, and she adopts a questioning expression that has the blonde tensing slightly in nervousness for what she might be contemplating.

"Wait… you seem rather familiar…" Mileena murmurs, pausing just before the trapped Cassie, standing over her and casting a shadow over her as she peers down at her. "I know you from somewhere… yes, from the island. You're the daughter of that obnoxious actor and the uptight soldier. What was the name… Cassie! Cassie Cage herself! Whatever were mummy and daddy thinking letting their little princess wander off on her own?"

"They, they thought I could, I could scout it quickly by myself." Cassie squeaked, trying to act scared instead of getting distracted by the cameltoe pinching the leather between Mileena's legs. "They, they thought-"

The hybrid kneels down before her, and the closeness of those gleaming eyes puts a stop to her words, though whether it's fear or arousal, even she doesn't know. A hand teasingly strokes along the side of her body before coming to her mask, and she teasingly pulls it down before the stunned girl. Cassie does need acting for her eyes to widen in utter shock, beholding the infamous bear trap of a mouth for the first time.

Luscious lips, wet and plump and glistening pink, a beautiful kiss that finds itself framed by an unholy maw of jagged fangs. The fangs are sharp, bent and dull white, protruding from ragged red skin that looks almost rotten. Up close, they look like a shark's hungry maw, and her pink tongue flickers out to lick over them. She can't tell if it's hungry or sexy, but either way, she's in for all or nothing now.

Cassie can't help but admit that the fangs, whilst certainly intimidating, seem to serve as an exotic accentuation to the girl; the way they frame the woman's lovely lips, like angry wasps surrounding a flower, only seem to make her more intriguing, more beautiful. The fangs and the lips together, beauty and beast, pain and pleasure. It was intense, and Cassie shuddered heavily. Lucky for her, Mileena assumes she is terrified instead of hot in the pants.

Either way would probably work, mind you. The hybrid loved herself a victim, whether to her teeth or her sexiness.

"And they thought wrong." Mileena murmurs, Tanya adopting a sentry pose behind her as her hand rises up and grips Cassie's chin, ensuring that she kept looking at her and all her lovely teeth. "Daughter clearly isn't as good as mummy and daddy, is she? Lounging around in a river, unaware of what could be watching her…"

Cassie whimpers pitifully, and that seems to evoke a thrill in the hybrid, a satisfied flicker of a tongue over her fangs; clearly she got off in making poor girls tremble before her. That could prove useful, and Cassie keeps track of what she needs to work with even as she puts up her front of terrified helplessness.

Mileena straddles her lap now, surprisingly light on the blonde, and quite warm as well. Cassie shakes at the other girl so intimately close to her. The hybrid her tongue stroking out over her terrifyingly sharp fangs as her eyes flash, eyeing up the girl's neck, as if torn between licking and chomping it. In her dominating enjoyment, she sought out each and every delicious little reaction her taunting the Earthrealmer could produce.

"Whatever shall I do with you, little Cage?" Mileena hisses, utterly serpentine in tone and gesture as she idly moves her head side to side before the trembling girl, her maw of fangs utterly horrific up close, an unholy cesspool of teeth sprouting from torn red flesh, and yet utterly exotic around those plump pink lips. "On the one hand, your parents would do anything to have their darling child returned to them unharmed. But on the other hand, it's been so long since I've tasted flesh as fresh as yours…"

Tanya smirks slightly from behind the hybrid, whether spying an insinuation or simply sadistic, and Cassie figures that she'd better aim for the former. Being eaten alive was not on her to-do list, so she'd better think fast to avoid it. Better fall back into the age-old tricks of the trade; the sheer self-degradation of pitiful pleading. Nothing got a villain more amiable than a poor sap begging for mercy.

Let's see just what got Mileena's rocks off.

Cassie whimpers pitifully, shuddering under Mileena as she pretended to fearfully choke on her words: "P-Please, d-don't hurt me. I'll, I'll do anything, a-anything, just, just don't hurt me!"

Now this certainly caught the ex-Empress' attention, the sudden and desperate pleading of her prey. Her eyes narrowed in twisted amusement as she considered Cassie's words, tongue snaking out and drawing itself across her fangs slowly. She tilts her head, like a cat sighting a mouse.

"Anything, you say?" Mileena murmurs, and her voice is suddenly exotic in the raw playfulness it exuded.

Tanya coos something from behind them, looking quite aroused at how the situation had gotten so much more intense: "Perhaps she could be of use to us, Empress. Even if not practically, then maybe… recreationally."

"Perhaps." Mileena murmured, and Cassie is utterly (though internally) delighted; not only was Mileena seeming to go for it, but her sidekick was just as kinky. That would make things so much easier.

"What say you, Cage?" Mileena purrs, and she begins grinding her hips over Cassie's in a clear sign of her advantageous position, the friction producing a faint warmth and a reaction of arousal in the girl that had her whining pitifully over it. Both of her captors delight in how swiftly she is drawn into their depraved world, but they know not just how gleeful Cassie is underneath, seeing how things are working so smoothly. "Care to prove your worth whilst you can?"

It seemed that the hybrid was a lot like D'Vorah; she was intrigued by displays of weakness, of submission, she was enamoured by compliments of how great and beautiful she was. In short, she loved to be the number one, to be lavished with attention and to be the top dog. And the way she was giving her the grinding, it seemed she had the skills to back it up. Guess she and Tanya weren't just buddies in rebellion, heh.

This would make the diplomatic process a lot easier, Cassie figured. If Mileena was indeed a cross between **praise-me** and **I-dominate-you**, then worming into her heart- or her groin- would simply rely on coming off as a snivelling sycophant, utterly weak and helpless and yet utterly enthralled by the bestial beauty. She'd played this role before; it worked wonders for more egotistical pussy-eaters like D'Vorah and Frost.

Maybe Cassie was not the actor her father was, but she made for a good second place.

She shudders, trembles, playing it off as a mixture of pleasure and terror, subjugated by the ex-Empress' hip-tease, and she whimpers: "I, I don't want to die. P-please, you're, you're too much…"

"Hmm, indeed I am." Mileena murmured, as she pushes her chest against Cassie's, the wet shit and leather plate the only things separating their impressive bosoms from each other. The blonde whines at the contact, groaning as Mileena tauntingly grinds her chest across hers whilst she growls: "I am the Empress, after all. I am superior, after all."

And just like that, Mileena's lips are pressing upon hers, and she needs no acting to moan heavily into the hybrid's mouth. Her lips was luscious, soft and warm, wet and domineering, and they press into hers firmly, forcefully, making her acknowledge her superiority. The human moans into the rebel's mouth, squirming beneath her as the luscious lips take hers with ease.

Oh Raiden, she's every bit the kisser her 'sister' is. Of course, where Kitana was regal and reserved, Mileena is feral and lustful, selfish and vicious. Cassie whimpers pitifully under her, a simple girl enthralled by a temptress, as she endures the lip-locking. For a biter, Mileena could kiss with the best of them, and there was no acting required to just squirm and moan for her…

She gasps when Mileena tilts her head slightly and the faint sharpness of fangs poke at her cheek, and the hybrid takes the opportunity to shove her tongue into her mouth. Oh dear Raiden, she was intense; she's domineering and ruthless, claiming her mouth with much ease. Her tongue is fierce in exploring her, certainly a lot longer than the norm, and it curls around inside her as she whimpers helplessly into it.

Oh man, it's like times with D'Vorah or Frost whenever they felt like dominating her; just utterly intense, utterly hot, doing with her as they pleased! She moaned again, highly aroused by all this, and plays up her submission to the rebel with much gusto.

Tanya gulps a little as she watches Mileena zealously tongue the girl, feeling a touch of heat at her hips, and she tries to maintain her composure. Her Empress always knew how to make her feel hot, even when she wasn't the actual target. Just the notion of her dominating this pretty girl aroused her, and she gulped down in a futile effort to control it.

Mileena draws her tongue across the innards of the whimpering human's mouth one last time, before she finally withdraws, gracing her with a softer kiss as the tongue pulls away, before withdrawing slightly. Even this mere taste has the blonde panting heavily, clearly inexperienced in being dominated so ruthlessly, and it just sends waves of lust throughout the hybrid; such a beautiful girl, so easily controlled, so easily swayed…

"Beautiful girl…" She growled, a bestial desire to take as much of her as she wanted burning inside of her. Tanya murmurs softly from behind her, highly aroused at her leader's playfulness, and it serves as fuel to the fire; Mileena moves down and begins to lick at her lick. Cassie gasps at the sudden contact of warm damp muscles probing at her sensitive skin. Oh Raiden, Mileena knows how to work a goddamn tongue; it dances over her skin

Her plan is coming together. Mileena is invested in just having her way with her, bending her to her will

"You don't want to die, Cassie Cage?" She mutters, leaving spittle draped over the gasping human's neck as she pulls back slightly. "Then you're going to be my good little girl. Whatever I want from you, you shall give. Please your Kahn, and earn her mercy."

She leans up, grips the whimpering girl's chin and has her look directly into her eyes, and she adds, a sultry murmur that shivers her down the flesh: "Does that appeal to you?"

Cassie breathes in deeply, exhales with a shudder, pant heavily. Play it up, make it seem like even these simply little touches and licks were enough to put her thirst on overdrive. Mileena got her kicks from that kind of stuff, and she'd give it to her. Giving it a moment, she finally gutturally groans: "Y-Yes… I'll, I'll do anything you want…"

"There we go. Good girl…"

"We ought to move her then, Empress." Tanya states, looking just a touch flushed, her hands grazing at her pants in watching her Empress dominate the blonde and now in anticipating taking her with them. "This is hardly the place to break in a new pet; might I suggest we return to the camp?"

"Of course, dearest Tanya." Mileena grunts, eyes locked intensely on the gasping and whimpering human. "Help me move her, and keep her restrained. When we reach the camp, inform Rain and the Tarkatans that she is for me and me alone. Anyone approaches her without my permission, I will personally break their arms."

Ah yes, exactly what she'd been waiting for. Cassie had to fight the urge to smile as Tanya moved forward to assist her leader in getting the blonde off of the tree and forcing her arms behind her back; Mileena just couldn't resist some pretty little girl all but begging to be her toy if she was allowed to live, and thus she was taking her straight to her base.

Diplomacy was all about honesty, and she was being honest; she couldn't exactly say that having the sexy hybrid have her way with her wasn't appealing in some fashion, especially since it seemed the sidekick would be joining in too. Honesty kept a straight face and a clean mind, and both were necessary to pull this off. So then, let's get to it.

As Tanya had her moving forward and Mileena slung her suit over her shoulder, the latter saw fit to tease her some more, moving in to tickle at her chin as she cooed: "If you know the Thunder God, Cassie Cage, then pray to him now; when Tanya and I are done, you might be a changed woman."

Ooh, she'd be praying to Raiden alright, praying that he'd be high-fiving the Elder Gods when she turned the tables and had these two at her mercy instead. But as it stood, she simply kept up the act of a poor and aroused captive, whimpering softly at Mileena's touch. Satisfied by her submission, the two made for camp with her in tow, all whilst unknowing of Cassie's internal smirk.

This was going to be fun. Such was the American way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Uh-oh, Cassie's been taking into custody. Still, I trust she'll be fine. Girl's a tough cookie, after all, and she'll go on to fight tougher opponents than this.**

**Speaking of which, no-one seems to be fazed or concerned yet at particular implications regarding a certain character's loyalties. Hmm...**

**And one final thing; some people have asked if Ferra would join in the action at some point, what with being another of the new girls, and some others have asked if she could be excluded, what with being small and child-like and all that. So, I'll put my own diplomacy into play; you the readers will vote on whether or not you feel Ferra should be included in a future chapter, and I'll see where it goes from there.**

**Okay then. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
